Naruto: Story Oneshots
by Flereous
Summary: Chpt. 5, moved to 1st. Just Like You: Sasuke is one of the most famous bounty hunters in New York city. Hired for a job, Sasuke must kill Orochimaru, the biggest drug dealer in NYC. Catch? Team up with another Bounty Hunter. Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Just Like You: Part 1

A/N: I wanted to write a Uchihacest for a LONG time. But I din kno wat to write. So, while I am writing Unknown sea, I am writing this as well. Thats why this will take awhile. But by the time u read this it will already be posted so why am I bothering typing this LOL

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

000

His feet splashed into a deep puddle, causing him to trip on his feet and land on the hard sidewalk. The pavement was unforgiving, cutting up his arms and legs. He forced himself up, even though he was sure he sprained something, and pushed himself off of the cement, only to collide into the wall of an alley.

He could hear him. Behind him, the soft foot steps which followed him, stalked him as his prey. Adrenaline rushed through him as he screamed, almost falling over his own two feet once more. Dirt and grime covered the bottom of his jeans, mud on his face and soaking from his hair. Perspiration dripped from his face, when he came to a one second descision.

Turn right? Or left?

The gun clicking and shifting behind him, loading its ammunition, seemed to tell him turn left, so he did. He knocked over some trashcans, hoping to maybe stall his offender. He looked behind him, a slight shadow growing from the side of the wall. Another scream left his mouth. A fence gate was up ahead of him, locked no doubt, so he jumped and crawled over it, snagging his foot. He simply took it off, and hopped over the side.

He must of been blind for not seeing the dead end in front of him, instantly realizing he was living the last few seconds of his life. He made a mistake, no taking it back now. He would soon pay the price.

He backed into the cold surface, his nails digging and clinging to the brick wall.

He watched as a dark silhouette crawled up the wall from the corner he had just ran from, stopping suddenly. The suspence eating him of all of his dignity. He began to cry.

The figure walked past the wall, the side of his profile visable, and also the front of his gun. His raven hair covered his eyes, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

He began walking towards the shaking man, lifting his gun. With a short burst of bullets, the lock on the fence broke off and fell to the ground. The gate creaked open.

The man fell to his knees.

"Please have mercy! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his hands covering his head.

It was quiet, the foot steps stoped.

He looked up, a gun pointed at his forehead. Tears rolled down his red and swollen cheeks, the mysterious figure smirking.

He pressed the tip into his flesh. "Mercy is for God to give..."

And pulled the trigger.

000

Just Like Me

000

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

He walked into the bar, hard rock music blasting from the back speakers. Smoke filled the air, instantly taking over his senses, and he winced, but not enough for anybody to notice. The place had some strippers performing for some of the guys. Fat, ugly bastards. Although they looked disgusting, some of them were actually tougher than he was, though no one was stronger. He just liked to keep quiet and have talking to a minimum.

This was where he usually got his work. The dark pub was kind of a second home, he knew everybody here and everyone here, regular customers or not, knew him. He had a reputation in New York. People he didn't even know called him by his given nicknames. If people wanted a job done, he was the one to ask. He always did his work clean and professionally.

A blond stripper twirled around the pole, bending over slightly more than neccessary so the men could get a good look at her cleavage. She smiled when she noticed the raven haired boy, blowing a kiss and giving a wink to the guys drooling over their tables looking at her. They 'Awww'ed when she left, but it didn't matter to her. This was her good friend, someone shes known for a long time.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Ino walked over to him seductively, waving at some guys as she sat down next to him at the counter. He looked up at the girl, aknowledging her for a moment, then asked the bartender for another shot of Tequila. She took out a cigerette from his pocket, and he flipped opened his lighter to light it for her. She sucked on the bud for second, then blew smoke into the air.

"Its been awhile baby. Where have you been?" She leaned on her elbow looking up at him.

"I've been busy recently." Was the simple reply.

She chuckled at him. He was always so quiet. Sasuke was such an introvert, but she was closer to him than most people he knew. They were childhood friends and grew up together in Konoha, a ghetto neighborhood. Ever since first grade, they stuck together, and also dropped out of highschool around the same time. They moved to New York together also, only about two months apart. Its unfortunate how they ended up, but Ino has always helped Sasuke with whatever he asked of her.

"So, you finished your final job for this week last night. Details?"

He lifted up his glass and brought the liquer to his lips, drinking it slowly. He set the glass down and asked for another, staring at the counter.

"The man cheated on his wife. He was rich, but she was richer. The odds were against him when she hired me."

"Interesting. How much did she pay you?"

"A little over 100k."

Ino faked a suprised look. "Wow! Thats alota dough honey. You gonna buy me a drink with that?" She laughed.

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah."

0

He'd returned home from school with Ino, walking the long way instead of the short they usually took. She didn't want to go home so early. Yesterday her dad had beat her like he usually did when he came home drunk, and her mother was hanging around a corner somewhere. Sasuke didn't really care. He obliged so easily because his father was an asshole also. He hit him too, but Sasuke was now learning how to fight back, somewhat. Ino had said something about a grey haired guy giving free Taijutsu lessons at a small building close to the school. He thought it wouldn't hurt to check it out, so he did, and found Kakashi to be a very interesting teacher. He learned alot from him.

Unfortunately, they were going to find themselfs at home sooner or later, but it happand sooner than later. Sasuke found the gate to their house was locked, and the neighbors dogs weren't barking like they always did when he came home through the fenced gate.

'They probably locked the bastards up for once.' He thought as he took off his shoes and opened the door. The door was already open, much to Sasukes suprise. Even though his dad was an idiot, his mother was a smart person, and always remembered to lock the doors. Sasuke didn't hear any yelling going on inside of the house, and no lights were on, so he thought maybe they weren't home. If they weren't though, the door should have been locked with a key hidden in the plant hanging above the door.

He steped inside, a light visable from the kitchin. It flickered brightly, and Sasuke was curious of the source. He took another step forward, suddenly freezing in his tracks. He recognized that flickering, they learned it in health and safety about a month ago. Realization hit Sasuke like a bat and he darted into the kitchin.

His eyes took in the scene before him.

His mother was laying on the floor in a funny angle. Her right arm was twisting to the left and blood seeped from her stomach. Her father was laying on top of her on his back, arms spread out and missing a leg. It looked as if someone cut it off with a dull knife, then removed chunks of it out and flung it over their shoulder. Blood oozed out of his head, and he covered his mouth to prevent from vomiting when it looked as if his brains were visable, a deep hole in the side of his skull. Sasuke looked up noticing the scattered remains of the table, cut in half, and the chairs in small wooden peices near the window. Blood was splattered everywhere, along with bullet holes on the refridgerator. The light flickering he saw earlier was from a fire in the living room.

He fell to his knees, dropping his backpack to the floor and doubling over. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Falling to the ground and crawling away from the bloody heep on the floor, he attempted to get up, but tripped, landing face first on the hard wooden surface.

On the wall to his left, he saw a shadow slowly moving up the wall. He lifted his head, moving back and pushing himself up from the floor. He stood up, mostly likely before the man who had killed his family. He glared, narrowing his eyes at this man. He looked towards the kitchin, refreshing his memory of the disaster that took before he walked through that door. Fire burst from the living room, starting a spark on the wood from the table. The kitchin started on fire, and Sasuke grabed a piece of glass from the floor.

"You...fucking...bastard." He snarled out, taking a menacing step towards the offender.

The guy looked to be about 17, with long black hair cascading over his shoulders, and red eyes that glowed from the fire. His skin was ivory, and he was a good three or four inches taller than Sasuke. He wore a black trench coat, and a tank top with fishnet underneath. His trenchcoat wasn't open, only his chest visable. Sasuke could see boots though, and the silver buckle covering the front.

"Is that any way to treat your Aniki, foolish little brother?" He replyed calmly, yet monotonous.

Sasukes eyes met Itachi's, his widening, but quickly narrowed. He charged at him, sharpened glass in hand. The glass was about a inch away from Itachi's face, but he simply side dodged, causing Sasuke to crash into the wall in front of him. He was turned around by a strong hand, then grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall. He clawed at the hands holding him, but it didn't even make the man flinch. His eyes unmoving.

He leaned into his ear, the hot breath sending a strange tingling sensation throughout his body.

"Your not worth killing, Sasuke." He tightened his grip around the boys neck. "If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live in an unsightly way. Run away, run away, and cling to life."

He shoved Sasuke into the wall, staring at the trembling boy, then turned to leave.

Sasuke sat on the floor, mouth gaping and eyes crying. He spoke out to him.

"W-who are you?" He whispered.

The man paused, stopping for a moment, only to continue and open the door. He answered him.

"My name is, Uchiha...Itachi. You should remember it."

He closed the door.

Sasuke clenched his fists, and let out a heartfelt scream.

0

He sat up quickly in his bed, the scream dying in his mouth. His heart raced and seemed to want to pound its way out of his chest. He panted heavily, hand clutching his shirt.

Every night, he had to suffer the same dream. Over and over, an event that was on repeat in his mind constantly. Sasuke, ever since that fateful day, had been searching for the man who did that to his family. To him. Although he didn't exactly live the perfect life as a child, and his parents weren't exactly very loving, except for his mom, he still was effected from their deaths. His home, destroyed.

Luckily, he had a friend like Ino, and he stayed with her for awhile. She insisted he stayed with her. He did, for a little while. After about a week or two, he left, not being able to handle her fucking parents. They drove every ounce of sanity left within him and when he did leave, that painful migrane from their screaming ceased. He never went back.

He didn't ask anyone for help unless his task was impossible without it. He lived by himself, earning enough money to live in a apartment. This sudden change in his lifestyle forced him to drop out of school and find a job. Which he did. Not just any job, actually.

Sasuke had learned alot from Kakashi. Enough for him to be considered dangerous, and people could sense that about him easily. He found a job quickly, by practicing and honing his skills in Inos backyard, the neighbors, big time gang bangers, liked his style and asked if he could take care of something for them. And it led to his very first kill. Some guy had stolen cocaine from his brother, and his brother wanted him killed as punishment. It wasn't very hard finding the man, he had been hiding underneith the house, scared shitless and eating bugs. He was a crack addict, the reason he stole the drugs. An easy kill, and earned Sasuke his first hundred.

Ever since then, he'd been given bigger jobs, sometimes even missions. He had the pleasure of killing the mayor about a few years ago. A stealth mission, but nothing he couldn't handle. The mayor wanted to tighten the laws around here, send more police to investigate Konoha, and get rid of all the drug dealers and gangs to make Konoha; Quote: "A better place to live."

He mostly obliged for the job because Konoha was his home city, where he grew up as a child. Also, the place is where he got some of his good jobs, so he couldn't have some stupid pacifist mayor change the ways of his suppliers.

It was an easy kill, just had to get through all of the security he had around his little mansion. The security guards and body guards were way below his Taijutsu style, so all he brought was a AK47. The mayor was found hiding in his bedroom in a bathroom cabnet, most likely alerted from all of the alarms that was set off. All were quickly taken care of with his VEPR K 762X39 Carbine (Given to him as a gift and now his favorite gun.)

He killed for money, and took jobs all over the state. Sometimes out of if he was paid enough.

His life was good, he loved exciting and challanging missions. Easy ones he would put down, then wait for something more suitable for his tastes. With his experience, he had no need for small missions. That was something the lower class bounty hunters could take care of. Mostly everyone had a bounty over there head someone was willing to pay another for. Nothing suprised him now.

For years he went on killing and hunting people, but it all didn't really matter to him. His secret desire was to find the man who had made his life turn this way. Although he loved his lifestyle, he also hated it. Who would enjoy a career like this? Well, a sadist, but Sasuke wasn't classified so much as one.

'Sunday.' He mentally groaned.

He pushed off the covers, which were already hanging over the bed from him moving around in his sleep, and stood up. He looked out the window, the sun already high in the sky. He stretched, closed the cutains and went into the bathroom. He stared in the mirror, reaching out his hand and touching the clear glass.

'I look at myself in this mirror everyday. I still can't accept what is looking back at me.'

He turned on the fauset, cold water gushing from the spout. Putting his hands under the water, he scooped a handful and splashed it in his face. Again he splashed the refreshing water on his face, then turned around to wipe his hands on a towel. He took another look at the mirror and glared at it.

He pulled off his boxers and stepped into the shower, turning the handle and cleansing himself with the steaming water. After about five minutes, he turned the water off, and grabbed a towel next to him.

Sasuke opened up his closet, the doors sliding apart and revealing his suprisingly appealing warddrobe. He picked out a black cotton turtleneck, and slipped it over his head onto his naked body. He grabbed a pair of black linen pants, slipping them on also and securing his silver buckled belt. He grabbed a pair of leather boots and a jacket, then headed his way out the door.

000

He parallel parked his porsche by a small coffee shop, the man he was supposed to meet sitting at a table by the window. He was reading the newspaper, and every once in awhile took a sip of his coffee and a bite of his muffin. Disgusting really, as a piece fell on his beard.

Sasuke took off his sunglasses and looked around before he got out of his car and closed the door. He locked the car, then headed towards the coffee shop. He casually steped up to the porch. It was rather shady and traditional looking, with umbrellas for the tables and completed with a glass container filled with fresh flowers for the quest. .He walked towards him and sat down at the seat across from him. The old man didn't even look up from his paper, but turned the page to continue reading.

"Sarutobi." Sasuke began, but a waiter interrupted him.

"Hello Sir. My name is Kabuto. Is there anything you would like this morning? Coffee maybe?"

He ordered black coffee and a pink frosted donut. The old man snorted and Sasuke glared at him. He liked those donuts. They had colorful sprinkles on them. Who the hell didn't like donuts?

"Your early. I wanted to finish my paper before you came over here." The old man mumbled. Sasuke relaxed in his chair, sitting back and resting his arms behind his head. This guy wasn't exactly someone he felt he needed to be serious with. The waitress came back shortly and handed him his food and drink, bowed, and went back inside.

"I was hoping to get this over with. I don't like conversing with the people who hire me." Sasuke looked over to the side and saw a guy across the street with blond hair and dark sunglasses looking at him. He sighed.

'That dude has been stalking me for a long fucking while.'

0

Sasuke was using the mens room at a nice resturaunt, his prey eating with some whore looking woman, so he thought it would be a good time to relieve himself. He walked into a stall, unzipped his pants and sat down on the seat. The door to the bathroom was opened, his black combat boots visable walking down the stall into the one next to Sasukes.

He paid no mind and continued his business. He had enough time to take a shit. The old man was very taken with those girls so no need to rush himself. Just let it come...

Sasuke's eyes snapped open when he heard a LOUD thud from the guy next to him. He put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. It would be extremely rude to laugh at someone who aparantly had to shit really bad and had been holding it for quite some time. He heard the sqeaking of a seat...which sounded like boots, and then another dramatic splash. He choked back a laugh, but was sure the guy heard him.

The guy made a snort, and from what Sasuke could tell, he was trying not to laugh too. Its so obvious when someone is trying not to laugh. You can tell from their body movements and their eyes. Sasuke couldn't even take a shit now. He was listening to what the guy next to him would do next.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard the unzipping of a backpack, and then the russling of trying to find something.

'Thats not right. Why the hell would he go in a backpack while hes taking a shit? From the sounds of it, he should be too occupied with his pushing then looking for something. A newspaper maybe?'

Sasuke sweatdroped.

Why was he listening to the guy next to him take a shit? Why was he pondering about it?

He sighed. He hoped he wasn't turning gay or something...

Sasuke finished up in the bathroom and opened up the stall. He walked to the sink and began washing his hands, but he heard a crack come from the closed stall. The guy in it cursed and then, from the looks of it, fell down. 'Wait? Fell down?'

"Shit!"

Sasuke heard some more cursing and the sound of splashing water. Water was starting to leak from the stall and Sasuke walked towards it, reaching out for the handle. He saw the feet sticking out from under the door, and he opened it. He was quite suprised for what he found.

The guy had his head in the toilet, a watermelon and some big grapefruits sticking out from his backpack, soaked. He lifted up his head, cursing under his breath, but then he turned and looked at the man staring at him bewilderedly from the door. He blushed and got back up, shrugging and stretching his arms.

Sasuke closed the door in the guys face, grabbing some paper towels and drying his hands. The guy walked behind him and seemed to be doing the same, but when he looked into the mirror, in the corner of his eye he could see the guy reaching inside his jacket. He did nothing, but acted casually to the assault.

The blond took out a gun and pointed it to the back of his head, shoving it was a better term. Sasuke sighed and turned around. Everyone wanted a piece of him these days...

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked in a calm, monotone manner. The guy smirked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to kill you and gain your title!" He replied confidently. Sasuke smiled at the gun.

"Oh really?" There was a glint in his eyes Naruto took no notice of. 'This should be fun...' Sasuke thought to himself. "Is that why you were pretending to take a shit?"

"Yeah!" He grinned.

Sasuke grinned too.

He spun and kicked the gun out of Narutos hand, grabbing it while it was in mid air. The guy was fast though, and got down to kick Sasukes legs from under him. He backflipped out of the way from the kick, Naruto then charging at him with a yell. Sasuke grabed Narutos arm and threw him to his side, which so happand to be a stall.

Naruto slammed into the door, falling inside and leaning against the wall. Sasuke opened the stall door and grabbed the blond. He grabbed the front of his shirt, and brought him close to his face. The blonds crystal cerlean eyes searching Sasuke's. He looked scared, but there was a hidden fire in those eyes of his, and Sasuke leaned in closer, his face angry and irritated.

"Listen you-"

The door to the bathroom opened again, and the two boys froze. Naruto whispered harshly under his breath. "Let me go you asshole..before he sees!" He tried pushing away from the Uchiha, but he only succeeded in tangling their legs together. Sasuke shoved him into the wall again telling him to be quiet.

A very old looking man, from what Sasuke could see, had walked into the bathroom. Unfortunately for the two boys, they were in the first stall, and thats exactly where the old man was headed. He steped in front of the door, noticing that it wasn't locked, and he slowly opened it up. Sasuke had a gun in his hand, and hid it behind the blonds back. What the hell would they think if they saw him pressing the boy up into the wall with a gun in his face? Especially when they were in THAT position?

"Um!" Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke put his head in the crook of his neck, and whispered, 'Shut up. Play along.'

The old man stared at the two boys. Sasuke leaning into Naruto, holding him up against the stall wall. Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's back pressing him closer to his body and his legs were wrapped around Sasukes torso. The old man gapped at the sight but then he strangely blushed.

"Oh my am I interrupting something?" He sighed. "I remember those days...I was such a fiesty 'lil fella...my lover couldn't get enough of my squirming body..."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the old man. 'What the hell!'

"I'll leave you two boys alone. I always wanted my privacy, but he liked to do it in front of everyone. He was never the modest type."

Naruto was staring wide eyed as well, their eyes still following the old mans figure as he left the bathroom. The stall door closed and they were still for a moment. Naruto sighed in relief.

Then they realized they were still up against the wall.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sasuke shoved him away from him and untangled their arms, Naruto turning a slight pink against the tiled wall. Sasuke held the gun to the blonds face, his distorted in disgust and anger.

"Don't you ever try and pull that again! And the next time you do, I'll kill you."

He threw the gun at the blond and he fumbled to catch it. Sasuke began walking towards the door.

"OY! Sasuke bastard!" Yelled the blond.

Sasuke paused after opening the door.

"Next time we meet, I'm going to kill you! You better be ready!"

He stepped out the door and closed it behind him, hopefully his prey hadn't left to have a 'good time' yet.

0

He rubbed his temple, suddenly getting a slight headache. Being watched and knowing you are, is very unsettling to the human mind. Sasuke did it for a living, but he didn't enjoy anybody else doing it to him. You could call it slight paranoia. The old man had put down his newspaper, watching Sasuke intently. Unknowing to him, he had zoned out for a minute. He apologized quickly.

"Okay so I guess you want to just get straight to the point eh?" The old man closed his eyes then opened them again, picking up his coffee cup and asking their waiter to bring him another. He cleared his throat.

Sasuke gave a short curt nod.

"There is a big time Mafia leader who has been giving me trouble in my business. Hes the biggest in the state, and he has been threatening me lately. He said he'll bring me down if I don't cough up the rare drugs I have been saving for a person in another country, but you don't need to know the details about that. I want him taken care of. I think you can pull this off."

Sasuke thought it over. The leader of the Mafia? Sounds like fun.

"What is his name?" Sasuke asked, reaching for his coffee and pressing the cup to his lips.

Sarutobi seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Orochimaru."

Sasuke stoped before the hot liquid seeped into his parched throat. It was only for a second though, because he calmly continued drinking, thinking what the old man said over. 'Orochimaru...he's a very dangerous and rich man. I can see why Sarutobi would have problems with his drug business if Orochimaru was fucking with him. Orochimaru also owns a large drug chain. Almost every "underground" person in New York knows that.'

"I'll take the job." Sasuke replied to him finally. Sarutobi looked relieved, but it started to drain from his face, a new serious look etching into his features.

"How much do I have to pay you?"

Sasuke smirked. "How much CAN you pay me?"

"Seven million."

Heeyy...

"Seven million?" Thats the most he has ever been offered to take a job in his life. The most he had ever been given for completing a mission was 900,000. He most likely wouldn't need to ever work again if this mission was a success. And that was a big plus for Sasuke. He hated this job. If he had a choice to get out of it, he would happily oblige. This was his chance.

"For such a small town guy like Orochimaru? I'll be able to handle this."

Sarutobi laughed at Sasukes cockiness. "You seem so confident about the whole ordeal. Do you even know what your getting yourself into?" He shot back, a bit of sarcasim hinting in his voice.

"You came to me for the job. Why else would you if you thought I couldn't handle it?" Sasuke countered.

"Your right, your right..." Sarutobi trailed off. "There is a catch to the job Sasuke, I forgot to mention."

Sasuke gave him a questioning look, ordering another pink frosted donut from the waiter as he walked by. "A catch? Isn't there always?"

"Well...its not that big of a deal, but I thought you might need help for this mission." Sarutobi had an uncertain look to his face. Sasuke took this as a warning for bad news.

"Help? Why?"

"Orochimaru is not an easy person to take down. Many have tried, all have failed. If you even say one word negative about him, almost everyone will have you on their to kill list. I hired another bounty hunter to give you assistance with this job."

Sasuke cringed. 'Another bounty hunter? I hate working with other people. They are just a nuisance.' Sasuke brushed his long bangs out of his face, taking a deep breath. "And who is this other bounty hunter?"

Sarutobi looked across the street. "He goes by the name, Uzumaki Narut-"

"NARUTO?" He shouted, but caught himself when the blond from across the street yelled, 'WHAT?'

"He is just a lil ways below you Sasuke. He is a very good Taijutsu user, and is skilled in almost all forms of combat, not to mention weaponary. I'm sure he'll be of great help to you when you need to focus on the big stuff and you need someone to do the little things. This job won't exactly take a day to find him and kill him. Orochimaru has alot of connections, alot of people around us we wouldn't suspect, that listen to peoples conversations and write down the names of people who dislike him. They kill them afterwards. This man's power is no joke Sasuke. You'll need help, wether you like it or not."

"I'll...just have to deal with it then." He sighed.

"You guys will get along just fine. I see he's already taken a liking to you. He's been staring at you from across that street like some obsessed physco." Sarutobi laughed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious old man. I'll find out what I can about Orochimaru. If hes as powerful as you say, it might take a week or two. Sorry if your looking for a quick kill." Sasuke put down a 20 dollar bill on the table and stood up, grabbing his new donut he hadn't had the chance to touch yet.

"Sasuke." Sarutobi called out as Sasuke walked over to his car. "Be careful."

Sasuke nodded at the man, getting back into his car and starting the engine.

000

All day he had been on his laptop, looking for information about Orochimaru. He called people, wrote down the facts he found interesting about the man, and called more people. After planning his tactic for tomorrow, he decieded to take a break and go to his favorite bar.

The smoke always stung his nose with every inhale of air he took. The familiar music and alcoholics doing the usual. Playing loud and drooling over the strippers. He remembered why he came here, and walked over to the cage Ino was inside of, rubbing her body against the bars while the men stuck money into the belt on her thong.

"Ino. I need to talk to you."

She looked down at him, then signaled to the bodyguard that stood by the cage with the key. He pushed some of the men back from the cage, then inserted the key into the lock and let her out. She stepped out, but tripped on her heel. Sasuke caught her bridal style when she fell from the high distance and she laughed.

"Nice catch, love!" She pushed against his chest softly, and he led her into one of the many back rooms. The rooms were for the people with money. They could pay the strippers for a private performance. Her bodyguard followed them, unlocking the door for her and she pushed it open, winking at the raven haired man.

"Come on in." She gestured, and followed him in when he entered. She nodded at the grey haired man holding open the door for her, and he closed it behind her. Sasuke leaned on the wall, and Ino sat on the bed, crossing her legs. "So baby, I know you didn't want me in here so I could bring you pleasure." She smiled up at him and he smiled back. His face turned serious when he began to talk.

"Ino...you've been working here for over four years. Tell me, what do you know about a man who goes by the name, Orochimaru?"

Her smile faltered and she looked down at her hands.

"I need to know for my mission, and I know some of the people here have spoken of him." He pressed.

She sighed sadly, and he could tell she was holding back tears when she looked at him finally. She brushed her long blond hair out of her face, her expression no longer holding the warmth if did only a short moment ago. She got up and walked over to the small bar at the corner of the room. "He is a very powerful man Sasuke. I don't know why your getting involved with him, but I have no choice but to help you..."

Ino picked up a crystal bottle of liquor, pouring Bacardi in a glass. She handed it to him. "A little over a year ago, we got a two new girls in here. Sakura, and Hinata. Sakura...she was a pretty little thing, she looked so innocent, but let me tell you, she knew how to work the pole." She laughed softly under her breath.

"She had a drug problem though, and she had just traveled over here recently after leaving her last job. She didn't know where to get her usual from anymore, so she asked around, and...that man came here. He said he heard she needed something and he could help her. She didn't know what she was getting into, and before she knew it, she was in alot of dept. She owed Orochimaru alot of money. Her friend Hinata said she would help her out, and things were okay for a few days. But about a month after coming here, one of Orochimarus guys came in here and took them both. I know where they took them though." She took a deep breath.

"Orochimaru, as you have probably heard, owns a big drug business. He has an underground drug facility. Men that owe him money are forced to work there, and...women who owe him money have to work in a seperate department of the facility. A brothel. They have to earn enough money until they have paid back all they owe him. Orochimaru is a dispicable man." Ino spat.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in thought. "Orochimaru owns an underground drug chain?"

"Yeah. Just rumors though. Who ever works or goes in there never comes out. I've never heard of someone leaving alive and able to tell someone whats in there." Ino poured another shot and downed it. "Thats all I really know. I don't have very much information you would find valuable."

Sasuke walked closer to her. "You said some guys came and took the two girls. Can you tell me what they looked like?"

0

"Hello Sir. My name is Kabuto. Is there anything you would like this morning? Coffee maybe?"

0

Sasukes eyes widened at the flashback, but he shook his head and began rubbing his temple. "Anything else?"

Ino closed her eyes, searching through her memory for anything that could help her friend. "No...I'm sorry, Sasuke..."

He stood in front of her, one of his hands in his pocket. He reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face, then stepped away from her and towards the door. "Thank you."

00

Sasuke said 'Goodbye' over his shoulder, walking down the corridor. He ignored the many giggles and moans from the rooms and shrugged his shoulders. It was really late, and he had to get home and see what he could do with the information he was given. He reached the bar, the sudden burst of loud music sending his ears into overdrive. You'd think he'd be used to the loud music, but it seemed every time he visited the bar the music got louder. He walked through the pathway made through the tables and drunk men, taking a cigerette from his pocket.

He didn't notice however, the six people sitting at the bar staring at him as he walked by. He sucked on the cigerette, blowing smoke into the already musky air. A pair of emerald green eyes followed his form, narrowing which each movement the Uchiha made. He stared at the others with him.

"Thats the man Kabuto was telling us about? The guy looks like a pussy." The red haired woman said, rolling her eyes at the rest of her group. A man with short orange hair gasped at the girl.

"Tayuya! I don't appreicate that kind of language."

She snorted. "Shut up fatty."

He appeared hurt by her words, but ordered chocolate cake from the bartender. He asked for an extra six layers, and the bartender looked the big man up and down. 'Like he needs a seven layer cake...'

The fat man looked up at the bartender, immediately seeing red from the mans expression. "GIVE ME MY CAKE, OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man with the emerald eyes looked calmly at the man. "Jiroubou, be quiet. Don't attract attention to us."

"Sorry Kimimaro..."

00

Sasuke drove into the parking garage next to the apartment complex he lived in. He got out of the car, making sure to lock the door so some desperate hobo doesn't try and break into the expensive vehicle. He walked up to the elevator, pressing his apartment cordinates. The elevator door slid open and he stepped inside.

The glass window for the elevator gave hm a clear view of the outside of the building as the elevator climbed level to level.

He was finally at his floor, and the doors opened revealing a long hallway of apartment doors. His was at the far side to the left, the one with the coded padlock. Sasuke stood in front of the door, his fingers brushing against the numbered keys. He noticed there was a slight scratch on the side of the card sweeper, (Card sweeper for if, for some reason, he forgot his password.)

He continued to press the familiar password, the small light on the padlock turning green. The door made a short click, a sound of allowing him to enter. He slowly opened the door, anticipating someone to attack him. No one came from the shadows, so he concluded that they had hid theirselfs for a suprise assault. He reached into the belt on his pants, the cold metal of his gun contacting his warm fingers. He gripped the gun, quietly taking it out of its hilt, and holding it out in front of him.

Sasuke knew better than to seek for an enemy in the middle of the night, lights off. He would have a better chance of spotting his enemy with light guiding his eyesight, so he flipped the switch on the side of the wall. It was easier to see, and Sasuke's eyes thanked him for the bright rays by giving him sight. He noticed shoes that were not his by the wall, and he put down the gun. Who ever was in his apartment right now was either confident Sasuke couldn't take him, or very stupid.

He heard a noise from the kitchin, and his brain immediately processed the fact who he was looking for would be there. Stealthily, he carefully tiptoed by the corner of the wall seperating the living room from the kitchin. The sound of clinking bottles and a yawn made Sasuke question this persons intentions.

Quickly, he turned the corner and bumped into someone. He fell back, but was not stunned from the sudden contact. He he held his gun out, aimed, and shot at whoever had collided into him.

"Ow! HEY, HEY, HEY! What was that for?" The blond rubbed his sore bum.

Sasuke realized that who had invaded his house was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. He was raiding his fridge. 'Yeah, very stupid.' Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Sasuke stood up and brushed off his clothes. He noted that in Narutos hand was a glass of milk.

"Well, we are working together. So its only natural I come and crash at your place." Naruto chugged the glass of milk. "Mmm!"

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Sasuke glared at the blond.

"Yeah, well, that can wait till AFTER I get paid." He smiled happily.

Sasuke walked over to his closet, removing his jacket, and slipping off his turtleneck. He hung both up and began to remove his pants, then reached over to grab a pair of boxers, slipping them on. Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, and when he looked up, he saw Naruto sitting cross legged on his bed.

Narutos big blue eyes stared up innocently into Sasukes. A beep came from the kitchin and Naruto jumped up. "Yay! Ramens done!" He darted into the other room.

Sasuke sighed, and collapsed on his bed. He rested his head on the soft pillow, welcoming the comfort it brought to his tired body. He ignored the loud slurping that emitted from the kitchin, and closed his eyes. Soon sleep came over him, and he let it take him. He wanted his much needed rest.

000

Run away...

Run away...

"Sasuke, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. Survive in an insightly way. Run away, run away and cling to life."

'Please...stop it...stop haunting me...stop it...LEAVE ME ALONE!'

He came home early, walking through the gate. He was used to the neighbors dogs barking their heads off even though they saw him everyday for his whole life. The kitchin light was on, and he heard a shrill scream coming from the living room. Gun shots and their flashes danced around his eyes.

His father tripping on his own two feet and running into the kitchin from the corner, colliding into the table and snapping it in half. Mother was washing the dishes, but when she heard the noise she dropped the one she was drying. Gun shots flew from the living room entrance to the table father was trying to get off of. The chairs burst into chunks of wood from the impact, and the already broken table breaking into more pieces.

Father was shot in his shoulder and his leg, the blood splurting on the walls. He limped over to mother, who screamed and reached out to him.

'No...leave them alone...don't kill them please...please dear God don't...' All Sasuke could do was watch. Watch from the window. He tried screaming, yelling for them to run, but no sound left his trembling lips.

That man.

That man again, he appeared from the corner father had recently run past. His blazing red eyes coldly staring at the two. He walked up to dad, dad screaming when he grabbed his arm and snaped his forearm in half. He slammed dad into the refridgerator, his blood splattering on the beige surface and dripping down. He lifted his gun. Mother pleaded for him to stop, she even went as far to grab his arm and tug on it desperately.

He sent multible bullets into dads chest and head. One of the bullets hitting dads head in such an angle, a chunk of the hollow bone which was his skull, went flying to the side. His brains were visable, his body still hemeraging uncontrollably even a few seconds after Itachi had stoped firing. His now limp body falling forward, but Itachi pushed it to the side, blood covering his pale hands.

He turned around to mother grabing her by her neck and holding her over the sink. Her hands covered his, her body kicking and her mouth screaming trying to get out of his deadly grasp. With a hand around her throat, his free one grabbed her arm and twisted it. A loud pop, and her arm was dislocated from the socket. The arm fell to her side and hanged, her voice harse from her screams. Tears and blood poured from her face as he grabbed the already severly injured arm and snapped it again in a different spot.

'STOP IT!' His body shaking and his eyes wide when he threw her to the floor. As she fell to the ground, her eyes blankly looked out the window, and Sasuke could've sworn she was looking at him.

Itachi lifted his combat boots and stomped on mothers leg, her knee in fractions of seven pieces. Her leg twisted in to the right when he slammed his steel heel into the fragile bone.

'Mother...don't hurt her anymore...she doesn't deserve it...'

Her soft and gentle sobs, merely a whisper, sounded from her body. They were soon quieted when he took out his other gun, pointing the two at her body. The shots were loud, and rung in Sasukes ears. He unloaded the clips into her body, four bullets at time from each gun. Dads body was still leaning against the counter where Itachi pushed it against.

He kicked under the bodys leg and his fell on top of hers.

He stood still, no more noises coming from the house.

And then he turned around.

00

Naruto was done with his ramen and he was content and happy. He dropped the empy cup into the garbage and yawned. He grabbed one of Sasukes shirts and took off his day clothes. He tossed them carelessly on the floor, kicking them into a corner. He put on the shirt, leaving on his spongebob boxers. Naruto walked over to Sasukes bed and lifted the covers.

He wrapped himself up in the warm sheets and snuggled behind Sasuke's back. He sighed dreamily and closed his eyes, his body getting accustomed to the foriegn blankets, bed, and Sasukes lingering scent.

He was in the second stage of sleep, almost in Dream Land when he heard a small whimpering noise from Sasuke. His eyes opened sleepily and he looked at the clock.

'1:00 AM...'

He sat up and looked over the Uchihas shoulder. He was asleep, yeah, but why is he making noises?

"Stop it...leave them alone..."

Sasuke was sweating and a drop of perspiration dripped from the side of his face. Naruto reached out and touching Sasukes shoulder, but cringed at the contact when Sasukes skin was burning hot and practicly burned his fingers. At the contact, Sasuke turned, facing the ceiling, and Naruto gasped. His face was one mixed of fear and anger.

"Don't...kill them...please..." His last word mumbled under his breath. Naruto noticed he was gripping the sheets, clenching them as if he was in pain.

"Aww...he must be having a nightmare..." Naruto whispered to himself. 'I have those alot too...'

He laid back down, and turned towards Sasuke. He reached out and touched his shoulder, turning his body ever so slowly towards him as not to wake him. He pressed against Sasuke's back to close the distance between their bodys. He wrapped his arms around the man, comforting him by gentle circle motions on his back. Sasuke stopped his whimpering, and his breathing was becoming mello and calm.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest, sleeping peacfully. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

000

Light flickered from the opened window and shined on everything in the room. It produced an nostalgic glow, and Sasuke winced ever so slightly at the bright rays. His eyes fluttered open, but he was so comfortable, he wanted to sleep for just awhile longer. Whatever he was resting his head on was seductive as it kept him from getting up, the atmosphere almost making him fall to sleep again.

The soft surface, the warm flesh, moving with evened out breaths and a slow heartbeat.

Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked.

That...blond...his face was merely inches from his own, and he was awake. Staring at him.

"Your a sick fuck!" Sasuke pushed against his chest, then jumped out of the bed, almost falling on his ass from hysterics. "What do you think your doing!"

Naruto was still staring at him with a soft smile on his face. He yawned and stretched, sitting up from the bed. "You had a nightmare last night I think...So I did what any friend would do and comforted you!"

"I didn't ask for any fucking comforting, and what I dream about is none of your fucking business!" Sasuke yelled. "And why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"Um...I dunno..." He scratched his head, deep in thought.

Sasuke stared at the blond, his eye twitching from annoyance. He stomped off to the shower, but stoped when he was about to remove his boxers. "If you watch me undress I'll kill you."

Naruto gazed at Sasukes face for a second then it turned into a glare. "Don't flatter yourself! Just cuz I was nice to you when you had your nightmare, doesn't mean I like you!" He huffed. He mumbled under his breath, 'I need some ramen...' and he got out of bed, scratching his ass. He disappeared into the kitchin and Sasuke took that as a que to step into the shower.

He threw his boxers on the bathroom counter and steped inside the glass doors, sliding them shut. He turned the handle for the shower, letting cold water wash away the sweat on his body from the night before. That had to be one of his worst nightmares yet...it was so graphic, and not teasing him of what really happand on that night like usual. He was able to see everything, the event which was his familys massacre clear in his mind as if it was real. He never told anyone about his nightmares, so it troubled him that Naruto now knew about them. Sasuke wasn't going to ever admitt to the stupid blond though, that his embrace shook the nightmares from his tortured mind and brought him to ease when he was just getting to the worst of it.

He poured a big glob of shampoo into his hand and began working it in his raven hair. The smell of soap was always pleasent to Sasuke, so it wasn't a suprise he loved taking showers as often as he could. He would've taken one last night, but he was too tired to do so. He put his head under the shower head, rinsing off his body. The water blurred his vision, so he didn't see the blond walk in the bathroom.

The sliding door opened. "Hey! Sasuke! Wheres the Trix? I want cereal--" His eyes widened and he turned pink. "Um, um!" He slammed it closed.

Sasuke blinked, pushing some of his wet strands of hair that clinged to his face to the side. 'What just happand?'

000

Sasuke hated awkward situations, so he tried to avoid them as much as possible, and up until now he had suceeded. But this had to be the worst he had had to deal with so far. The blond sitting next to him in the passenger seat kept biting around his cuticles on his fingers, and he kept moving. No, he kept fucking switching his position every goddamn minute and Sasuke kept taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Ino, a friend of mine...called me on my cell this morning. She said that a friend at her job, a girl named Hinata, has a cousin. She told him about our plan to take down Orochimaru and she said he was willing to help us, even give us some valuable information so the mission won't take as long. Just in case your wondering where were going- AND WILL YOU FUCKING STOP FIDGETING?" Sasuke yelled at the blond.

"I...I...I saw...I saw!-"

"It was your fucking fault for walking in on me. Its over and done with, now stop imagining me naked like I KNOW you have been for the past ten minutes."

Naruto stared at Sasuke wide eyed, then turned red at the accusation. "Shut up Sasuke! You shouldn't of hid the cereal from me..."

"Silly rabit. Trix are for kids." Sasuke put a hand over his mouth. 'Fuck!'

Naruto's ears perked up. "Huh?"

"Nothing. Just shut up you fucking idiot." Sasuke rubbed his temple with his left hand, while the other was in control of the wheel.

000

They were finally at the Hyuuga estate, a large but private complex in the lower parts of New York made only for Hyuuga family members. Sasuke opened his car door and closed it with a small thud. Naruto practicly jumped out of the car, slamming the door. Sasuke clenched his fists in annoyance.

"Be quiet, dobe." He looked around, the metal bared gate in front of them. He whispered behind him. "We don't want to get on their bad side. I'm not in the mood to fight."

The place was filled with camras, security, and guards. Sasuke mentally shivvered. Yeah, he was good, but the Hyuugas were famous for their exotic ways of torturing people they were enemys with, or sometimes quite simply, didn't like. He walked to the side of the brick wall, pressing a button on the intercom.

"Oi, its me, Uchiha Sasuke."

The gates clicked and swung open, two guards appearing from no where behind them. Sasuke closed his eyes, counting to himself how many guards were beginning to surround them. An odd number, seven guards. And those were just escourts. They led the raven haired man and hyper blond around the long pathway.

Naruto stoped walking, pausing. He scratched his hair and squinted his eyes, looking around. A far off sound, distant from everyone else, started to sound louder. Whatever was producing the sound was fast, and panic started to flood the blond. He yelled out to the guys.

"HEY! What the hell is that-- WHOA!"

A loud thud was heard from behind Sasuke, and he whipped his head around. Naruto was on the ground, three dogs on top of him trying to make love to his legs and head.

"GAH! STUPID DOGS, GET OFF!"

A sharp loud whistle came from someones lips, and the dogs immediately jumped off the poor blond. He got up, patting his clothes and wiping his shoulders from the dirt. An annoyed expression was plastered on Naruto's face as he turned to the person who called the dogs off him.

"Next time, keep your dogs away from visitors you stupid---" Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach hard and fast. The blond doubled over in pain, whispering the last of his sentence under husky breaths.

Sasuke recognized the auburn haired Hyuuga right away and he courteously bowed. "Hello Neji. Its a pleasure to meet you."

The Hyuuga nodded to Sasuke, a professional tone to his voice. "The pleasure is all mine, Sasuke. I'm honored to meet someone of such a high status in the Bounty Community."

The guards left the three alone, except for two. One had spikey hair and round sunglasses on, wearing a different uniform than the other guards. Sasuke guessed they were ranked differently than them. The second guard had red facial paint on his cheeks, and strange snake like eyes. Neji noticed Sasuke anaylzing the two, so he informed the Uchiha that they were his two personal guards. The snake eyed man was named Kiba, and the mysterious other was named Shino. Both had been with him for awhile, and seemed like dependable people.

Neji ushered them to the head house, the biggest one in the complex. His father owned alot of chains. Stripper clubs, food resturaunts, even drug dealing like Orochimaru. Most men these days who were rich and powerful had something to do with one of those three things, and it helped them in their growing careers greatly. Neji's cousin, Hinata, meant alot to the Hyuuga. He thinks of her as a little sister and almost had a seizure when he found out she'd been kidnapped by one of his business associates, Orochimaru.

He took them up to his main room, his meeting room. It was pretty nice. 'Well, the whole place was nice,' Sasuke thought. He sat down on one of the comfortable chairs which were offered to him and Naruto. Naruto practically jumped on the poor recliner on the other side of the room. Neji winced, and Sasuke cleared his throat.

"So...Neji-sama." He began. "What information do you have about Orochimaru for us?"

Neji's face turned serious. "I'm not one for conversing, so I'll just brief you on what we, the Hyuugas, and I have found out so far."

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

00

I got a review saying that, one WHOLE BIG HUGE chapter was kinda overwhelming for a reader (I never really thought of that cuz I was always like, hey! the more the merrier!) so I'll give u guys half now, and half later. After this week I got two off. So then I'll finish this. Sorry for the wait, hope this will do for now. JA! 


	2. Unknown Sea

A/N: I've never seen someone try or actually write a story like this so I thought it'd be cool to give it a try. Review and tell me if I made a mistake in this, flames are welcome if you tell me what I have done wrong in my fic :P

I hope you like this Fattyaddy-99! I worked in some Ino/neji and this story actually turned out way better then I thought it would. Sorry for the long update!

Warning. Discriptive Blood and Gore scenes. Sensuality and Language. Not intended for individuals under the age of 13. Viewer discretion advised.

:Unknown Sea:

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura looked out into the sea and smiled at how crystal clear the waters were. The boat rocked gently as the waves craddled it in a slow and relaxing motion. Today would be a perfect day to do sea diving. This was Sakuras second time at diving and she found the second to be even more exciting then the first. The first made her nervous and scared, but the with the second, she felt adrenaline rush through her and excitement from what she would find next.

Zipping up her suit, securing her goggles, and slipping on her 'Flippers', she pulled back her hair and readied herself for the dive.

Her pal Ino was with her as well. As soon as Sakura had mentioned Sea Diving, Ino had jumped her and begged to come along. Sakura found it would be very fun having her best friend come along with her on the trip so she said 'okay'.

"I'm so pumped right now!" Ino said jumping up and down slightly.

Laughing, Sakura turned around and replyed to her friend, "For 19 you certainly act like a first grader."

Ino pouted.

"I recall you doing the exact same thing I was doing when we first went diving. And besides, I'm only a year older than you."

"Hehe, your right. But maybe I was only acting hyper to cover up how scared I was. Anyone would be scared to dive into waters who were who knows how deep." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and started touching her hair again.

"Eep! Ino...I think the salt water will turn my hair green..."

"Na, nothing can take out black from someones hair. Its such a pain to get rid of. Besides, didn't you do that just yesterday?" Ino walked up to Sakura and looked at her hair. "Hmm...why this color?"

"I was bored of my pink hair, and I thought black would bring out my eyes more."

"Yeah. I'm so ready to dye my hair red or something. I'm tired of stupid Naruto calling me a dumb blonde. Look whose talking!" Ino fingered her own hair self conciously after mentioning the blonde.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tightened the straps for her oxygen tank. Fitting the mouthpiece in her mouth she turned to Ino, who was now doing the exact same thing.

"Ready Ino?" Sakura said while sitting backwards over the edge of the boat.

"Ready! Lets go!" Ino dived in first, doing a half flip before hitting and sinking into the water. Sakura did the same and soon her vision was covered in clear aqua blue. The water was cold, but her suit helped her body warm up and get used to it quickly.

"I'm freezing!" Ino started to warm herself by rubbing her arms, but apparrently it wasn't helping.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Sakura swifly moved past Ino and started to move her legs and arms, manuvering herself downward and deeper into the water.

Beatiful corals of reef, seaweed, and other sea plants surrounded both Ino and Sakura. Fishes of all different colors and sizes swam past them, afraid yet curious to the strange looking bodys moving around. Sakura spotted a white, black, and orange fish and swam up in front of it. Not aware of the human behind it, the fish moved around slowly, gracefully swimming ahead of Sakura.

"Boo!" Sakura laughed softly as she saw the fish become startled, frightened, then swim away as if its life depended on it. Ino turned toward Sakura and shrieked.

"Oh my gosh was that Nemo! Hey! I found Nemo!" Both the girls giggled, but soon found themself serious again as they swam deeper into the mysterious depths. The water got darker and bigger fish started to appear. The two clicked on their lights and found it much easier to see.

For some reason, the water started to get a bit rough, and a gush of it came both their way. Startled, but not discouraged to continue, the girls kept swimming a bit deeper. Sakura stoped and looked around. The water was almost pitch black, but there were some fish that glowed from their bright colored scales. The lights from the girls heads reflecting off them and back, creating an illusion of rainbow colors. It was beautiful and Ino unattached her camra and took a picture of two near by fishes.

While she was occupied, Sakura swam a bit deeper. Something brushed past her arm but she ignored it.

'This is a bit too deep...maybe we should head back...' Sakura was just about to say that to Ino, but another gush of rough water pushed her downward.

"Ino..." Sakura started to panic when another gush pushed her from the side, and she started to spin a bit out of control. "INO!"

Sakuras distressed yelling caught the blondes attention, and she straped her camra back to her side and started swimming downward to her friend. A mass, of what looked like a fish, a big fish, swam past her very quickly. Ino looked around but saw nothing.

But she did see the whirl of water beneath her friend start to get more agressive and pull her downward.

"Sakura! This is dangerous! Grab my hand! We have to get back to the surface!"

Sakura reached out her hand but another gush of water lowered her down to the whirlpool that was grabing at her ankles. "I can't! Ino!"

Forcefully kicking her feet and trying to move away from the pool, she reached up and brushed fingers with Ino. One last gush was all it took for Sakura to be taken in by the whirlpool, and that one last gush came and flew her into the fast water.

"SAKURA!"

Ino was being shoved away roughly too, and was sent flying upward as the water carried her. Tears were in her eyes as her friends crys and screams died out from her ears.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'Whats going on? Where did this whirlpool come from?' Sakura started to panic as the water flung her around as a child would with a stringed, toy airplane. Something brushed past her, then grabed her arm, tossing her to the side and out of the whirlpool.

Unconcious for only a second, she floated lazily in the dark waters and looked side to side, then upwards.

She couldn't even see the sun.

The waters were pitch black and she felt so small and weak compared to this kingdom of underwater life. She had to get out of here.

She checked her meter on her oxygen tank, and had about half left. Just enough for her to be able to get to the surface again before she suffocated. Finding new strength within her, she swam upright and kicked hard to get her started on her long journey back to the surface.

Sakura was suddenly stopped by seeing a person down there with her, just about a few feet.

"Hey!"

The person looked at her then started swimming away.

"No! Come back!" Sakura started to swim after the person and found that this guy was one hell of a swimmer. She soon lost sight of him and looked around her. She gasped as she felt it brush against her again. That same thing that shoved her to the side when she was in the whirlpool.

Hands...or what felt like hands, touched her shoulders. Turning around quickly she saw nothing but darkness.

Behind her again she felt the exact same thing and turned around so fast her head spun. Nothing. Turning around again she sighed, but she saw him, right in front of her.

No words came out of her mouth, for as soon as she blinked he was gone.

Tap.

She turned around. This was starting to annoy her. She felt another touch on her shoulder and she reached her hand back and grabed his wrist, swinging him around in front of her.

Sakura was greeted with red glowing eyes. She gasped and let go of his arm, but he still was in front of her. He got closer, and he put his hands on her shoulders, pressing his face against her googles. Her breath was caught in her throat as those magnificent red eyes stared at her jade green ones. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He looked pretty young though...

Her thoughts were directed to his bare arms. He was...naked!

She blushed and directed her eyes elsewhere, but her curiosity got the best of her and she looked down only to see...

Fins?

"Wha...what are you?" Sakura breathed out as she looked him up and down. His skin was a soft ivory, and his hair was a silky and breath taking black. Much more brillant than her own. His was natural...

"You..." He brushed his hand on her face softly, and while he examined her face his lips brushed against hers. "Your human."

"Uh..." Not exactly the most smartest answer in the world, but she had no idea what to say. Her mind was blank as this beautiful stranger examined her as if he had seen a human for the first time.

'Wait...'

'This guy can't be human.'

Sakura did a double take on his lower half body. He didn't have one! This dude was a frickin fish!

"What are you?" Sakura pushed him away, not hard, but just enough to put some distance between them. This couldn't be happening. Sakura suddenly had a flashback of last week at the office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Gah! I feel great!" Naruto stretched and flaunted in front of Sakura.

"Why are YOU so happy? Eh, I don't think you even need reasons to be happy. Your always happy." Sakura sipped her coffee and looked at the blonde. He really had changed from their highschool years. He was so short and scrawny, but now hes taller than her by at least four inches and very...very...well built.

"I went sea diving the other day for clams. Chouji told me of a place where the clams were plentiful, and we went diving down by Konoha Ocean. They were huge! It was so refreshing. He also told me how to make clam chowder! I think it was the best I'd ever had!"

'Yeah, I would expect the citys fattest man to also be this citys bestest cook.' Sakura rolled her eyes mentally.

"Diving eh? I always wanted to try that actually. How did you pay for the boat, gear, and other stuffs?"

"Well, you see, Shikamaru gave me a discount on all the gear I needed, and he also let me borrow a boat for free. Not a crappy one either, I'm talking like a nice boat. He owns a Fishing shop and supplys store for sailors you know. He also owns a Boat Rental House." Naruto did look like he was darker than usual. He probably tanned too while he was at it.

"Sounds interesting! I'd like to try that."

"I can hook you up if you want." Naruto winked at Sakura and she instantly burst into a grin.

She had always loved the sea. But an incident from when she was little had left her a bit afraid of it. Her and her parents were by the shore and she was playing in the water. Her parents waved at her and took pictures, but a wave came and picked her up, then threw her underneath itself, taking her under. She couldn't remember much. Just someone grabing her while she went from concious to unconcious, and taking her to the shore. After that she didn't like going too deep in water, but she got over it and was fine now.

"Naruto if you could I would love you forever and ever and---"

"No need to beg, I'll call him right now so he can get you in his schedule at the BR store. A kiss and a hug would be very appreciated though..." Naruto was soon in a big grin himself as Sakura wraped her arms around him and kissed his cheek while yelling, "THANK YOU!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A tap at her goggles made her come back to her senses. She realized she had just zoned out in front of him.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm..."

'INO!' Thats right! Ino was swept away too! The currents had shoved her away from Sakura and she had no idea what happand to her!. Sakura took in a gasp of air but then found herself choking.

'Shit! No air! My tank is empty!'

"Help!" Sakura held her breath but wasn't successful, and found herself struggling hard in his arms, panic evident in her eyes. Sakura didn't notice the mans eyes widen at realization. But she did feel him grab her and take her down with him.

"No! Stop!" Those words were the last of her oxygen, and the preasure from the water finally took its toll by knocking her out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

His eyes widened at realization when she started to struggle in his arms. Humans...He had recalled of his father telling him long ago they needed something called 'Air'.

:"Without this..." His father began to say. "Humans will die. Unlike us, they need to be by the shore to live. They cannot live in water like us, thats why we rarely see them."

"I understand, father." :

She started to limp in his arms, and he suddenly remembered what he should do. He can take her 'There'. His father would not approve but he did not care. This human interested him. He would see to it she lived.

He grabed her and held her close to stop her movement. He heard her cry out but he kept going. They weren't too far from The Kingdom. He couldn't have her die by straining her body too much, when it was already weak from not having this Air.

He swam through one of two large secret holes in the ground. It was a reef that covered the 'real' bottom of the ocean. There was two holes on the bottom that leaded to the land of The Ancients. He swam and soon he found it, so very close to the two of them. He wondered if she had already died, but he could feel her heart beat, ever so slowly.

He swam and went in front of the enterence to the Kingdom gates. A barely visable barrier was seen as he passed through it, his fins disappearing. Legs were soon apparrent and he walked through the large stone pathways, passing housing and a few people.

His home was an underwater kingdom, made years ago by a species of human that were not known by the land dwellers. Because of how much longer they were here before the Humans, they were called The Ancients. Man that lived underwater, and merged with the fish.

One of the guards at the enterence to the Uchiha Palace stoped him and looked at the girl in his arms.

"I found her, she is of no harm."

"She might be one of those Hyuugas..."

"No, she is human."

The guards eyes widened and he steped out of his way immediately.

Casually and calmly, he walked in without another word being spoken. A maid walked up to him bowing, then handing him a Weed Cloak. In the Suidom, the Kingdom he lived in, there were no 'Animals' like the land dwellers had. Only seaweed and other materials, but their cloth and clothes were just as good. There was the occassional cloth that would get stolen from a Human. Usually the ones on boats. They also got cloth from some animals a long long time ago, which only the Palace had. Before the humans selfishly took everything and forced this Man Kind under, to live in the water.

He took the girl to his room and laid her in the sheets.

She was warming up and breathing. They had a special type of barrier/shield, which made a type of oxygen that the Ancients could breathe. It would take her some getting used to, because the air was a bit heavier then the air this Human was used to, but Genjutsu is a powerful thing.

He took out her mouth piece, googles, and other heavy gear she had on. She was more beautiful than he thought she was. Humans were interesting indeed.

Removing the rest of her gear he laid her naked body in the sheets and called for a maid to bring her clothing. She was brought traditional Ancient Clothing and he had the maid dress her because he had other business to take care of. He left the girl in the maids care, and went to go see his father.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The waves threw her around, and she could just almost feel her brain bang against the inside of her skull. The blonde felt dizzy and helpless, as the powerful currents started to throw her around like a ball.

'Oh god...me and Sakura are going to die from an innocent dive in Konoha Ocean...'

Ino could've sworn her life was flashing before her eyes. Yup, she was going to die. And no one was going to save them. Why? Because they went out too far in the ocean. The last place she wanted to die was in the ocean. Drowning was like the worst feeling ever. Your lungs burned, your body was compressed and finally your heart stops and you float away into the Unknown sea. She should have written a will long ago, just in case something like this happand.

But its not every day you go diving and you get sucked and thrown around in a whirlwind.

Just her luck.

'I hope I die before I get eaten by a friggin shark. I don't want to get eaten by a shark!' With that thought in mind, Ino made an attempt to start swimming again, but then her Oxygen meter started to beep. 'Shit!'

As soon as her meter started to beep, telling her she only had five more minutes of air left, the whirlpool got higher and grabed at her ankles, dragging her down. There were large rocks and boulder looking reefs. They were sharp and she slammed her shoulder into one by trying to swim away from the whirlpool.

Pop.

'OW!...I can't move my arm now! I think I broke it or something!' Ino cried in pain as the tossing and flipping in the water was contributing to the pain. After being slammed into about seven more rocks, she was sucked into a hole in the ocean floor, and floating around in the darkness.

She felt herself float downward, and then suddenly, there was a slight light. The water wasn't dark anymore and her eyelids hurt from the sudden change. In the distance, she could see something. It was kinda of huge and big...it looked a bit like a big dark castle.

No, she had to be dreaming. Yes, she died, and now shes seeing strange...thingys.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms grab her. She was so weak and fatigued she couldn't even turn her head to look at the person. The person grabed her arm and started to swim towards the 'thingy'. Ino opened her eyes and saw long flowing chocolate brown hair. But the she noticed something else...

This dude was...NAKED!

...AND A FISH!

Well, she didn't seem to care much, but then she did when she suddenly couldn't breathe. Holding her breath, she started to kick her legs and swim faster, panicing from the sudden loss of air. The person turned their head to look at her, and she saw soft, almost white eyes, looking at her.

He also started to kick his fin like looking legs faster, and soon approached the Kingdom.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'I was so close...Itachi. But then that fucking whirlpool just had to stop me from using my special attack. I wanted to show you the power of the Hyuuga clan.' Neji swam away and went into the second of two holes in the bottom of the ocean floor.

He had no idea what his next time to attack would be, but hopefully soon. He felt he was strong enough to take on the Uchiha. His Byakugan was now at a rang of a full 360 degrees. He could defend and counter any attack now.

Until his next meeting with the Uchiha, he will train and be patient, preparing himself for the fight of The Two Kingdoms.

While swimming back to the castle, he noticed a girl floating upside down just a little ways from where he was. Curious, he swam next to her and turned her around. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Pink perfect lips, long, blonde flowing hair, and...

She opened her eyes as he got closer to her, grabing her and flipping himself upside down to look at her.

Crystal blue eyes.

'Hmm...'

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to the direction of the castle. She looked badly beaten up and she probably couldn't swim herself.

'I've heard about these creatures. Humans. I didn't know they had the ability to come all the way out here. If one can make it here...then so can the rest. It might be dangerous to keep this one alive.'

He looked behind him and stared at the blonde.

'But it would be cruel to just leave her here.'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It seemed like forever...

She felt so nostalgic. Her body ached and pained but she was comfortable at the same time. Words could not explain how she felt. Bits and pieces of what occured days ago kept flashing in her mind like old memorys. Was she alive? It sure didn't feel like it. She was hundreds of feet underwater and with no oxygen. She has to be dead. But why did her body feel so warm in these sheets...It felt like she was in a bed...

It took her alot of willpower to open her eyes, but when she did, she saw a very large room. The room had marble tile, big glass windows...and when she looked up, she was in a very large canopy bed. She tried to lift her hand to touch the soft silk looking fabric, but her arm sent a sharp pain through her, and she whimpered, putting down her arm immediately.

'Where am I? Where is this place?' She slowly turned her head to look out the window.

Water...

Wait, maybe she saw wrong. She blinked her eyes and rubbed the blanket on her face.

Water...and lots of fishes.

She was underwater!

Either that, or an aquarium or something.

Using all of her strength, she pushed herself up and sat on the bedside. Pain seered through her whole body, but she ignored it. Very quietly she placed her feet on the floor and tiptoed towards the large door. On her way out she saw a very glorious bathroom. It was huge! What she must of thought was a pool must have been a bath, because it was a bit too small for a pool.

Peeking out from the very large door, she saw alot of corridors, but across from her, a little ways to the right, was a very large stairway. When she looked closer, she noticed that the stairway was lined with pearls.

There were a few maids and such running around, cleaning, carrying sheets, clothes, most likely stocking other rooms. Sakura shivvered at how cold it was suddenly. She stepped out of the room and started to walk towards the stairway, slowly walking down it while some maids passed by her.

The place was probably bigger than most mansions shes seen. Maybe the size of two or three of them.

She brushed her fingers on the gold rail, admiring the pearls and other jewels that decorated it. When she found the bottom, which was a good 10 minutes later, since the place must have had at least four levels, she looked around the corner and saw...

"Why are you out of bed?"

Sakura stared at the very tall man before her. He had long, silky black hair that framed his face, and the rest was tied in a low ponytail. His red eyes were anaylzing every inch of her body, and she shuddered under his gaze. She stared at him also, but she noticed something different.

He had no fins! They were gone!

"I wanted...to look around..." She finally was able to say. "Where am I?...er, who are you?"

He continued to stare at her, and Sakura was waiting for a response. Slowly, he walked up to her and brushed his fingers through her soft raven locks.

"You must be hungry. You've been asleep for about two days." He reached out his arm, silently asking her to take it and she did. He walked her through to the kitchin, and on her way there she saw alot of pictures, of what must have been family because they all had resemblences to each other.

He went through two doors and they swung open, revealing the most beautiful looking kitchin shes ever seen. There were people cooking in there, preparing Lobster, fish, and some others were making what seemed to be...Clam chowder? Hey...where would they get milk? Were underwater!

'Hmm...I remember to ask him...'

He walked up to one of them that looked to be a Chef, and whispered something in his ear. Soon he came back with the order and handed a large tray of food to the raven haired man. He walked through another door that leaded through the kitchin, and it was a very fancy dining room. The table was huge and he set the food down on one end. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down, then sat down on the left corner of her.

"Thank you..." She said, and reached the cup that was steaming a very delicious smell. Sakura took a small sip of the hot contents and sighed into the cup. It was so good..It tasted like tea but it was different.

Sakura looked at the plate before her. Lobster...crab...some vegetables...er, what looked to be vegetables cuz they were a werid shape...and some shelled creatures.

"What is your name?" He suddenly asked as she picked at the lobster.

She put the leg of the lobster down and blushed. She was eating with her hands in front of this handsome man! But there weren't any silverware or anything.

"...Sakura...and...you?"

"Uchiha...Itachi." He replied shortly.

Sakura blushed and looked down at her plate again. She picked up a veggie and started munching on it, looking around. She was still amazed by this place. She had never seen anything like it.

"Where am I?" Sakura chewed slowly on the weird tasting veggie. She stared at his eyes and he stared back at her, interested by this foreign being.

There was a long silence that followed after Sakuras question, and she continued to nibble at her food, while Itachi stared at her intently. She looked at him briefly everyonce in awhile, staring at his onyx orbs that transformed into a brillent red randomly. His ebony strands cascading down his shoulders, shining from the chandelier above them. He was truely beautiful...

After what seemed like forever, he finally replied to her.

"You are in the land of Suidom. This underwater domain consists of two kingdoms. The kingdom you are currently present in is the Uchiha Kingdom."

Sakura took a moment to drink in the information givin to her. So she was underwater...

This is too weird.

She didn't know if it was alright to ask or not, but she did so anyway.

"You said...Suidom consists of two kingdoms. Theres the Uchiha kingdom, but what is the other one?"

When Sakura finished asking her question she felt anger and animostity flash in his eyes, but it went as soon as it came. He was silent again, deep in thought. Sakura knew she shouldn't of asked, and should have waited for him to bring it up himself, but the curiosity got the better of her. Hmm...two kingdoms?

'I would imagine there be a war or fight between two kingdoms...' She debated in her mind. 'But if theres only two, maybe they would be at peace with one another, since they are of the both species... right?'

"The Hyuuga Kingdom. We are about to go to war with them." Itachi started. His eyes were crimson and seemed very serious. "It is about our bloodline. It is no ordinary bloodline however, but an Advaned Bloodline. Our clan, the Uchihas, has an ability from our bloodline called the Sharingan. The Sharingan, literally Copy Wheel Eye, is a very special condition of the eye that occurs naturally in some members of the Uchiha Clan. While it is believed to have been derived from the Hyuuga clan, the abilities of the Sharingan differ greatly from those of the Byakugan. Most notably the Sharingan's most well known ability is to be able to memorize any technique that it has been a witness to including ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu techniques. Other abilities of this very special eye include hypnosis, allowing it's user to suggest actions and thoughts to the opponent. The Sharingan also has the very useful ability to see through any illusionary technique."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, and turned to Sakura. She nodded in turn and he continued.

"The Hyuuga bloodline is The Byakugan. It is a condition of the eye that occurs naturally in all members of the Hyuuga clan. While it is believed that the Byakugan is genetically related to the Uchiha clan Sharingan, it is capable of many things the Sharingan is not. Even though this is true, us, the Uchiha clan, is confident our Sharingan and techniques can surpass the Byakugan. The war is simply just for the other Kingdom to acknowledge that ones strength."

Sakura looked down to the hands in her lap. So she was right. But something so silly...why would they have to have a war about it? Can't they just, um, get along? Na...men like making things complicated.

Sakura looked up again and saw that Itachi was staring at her. She blushed slightly in response, but returned the gaze. Her lips moved to speak, but she was interupted by someone slamming open the doors and stalking into the room.

"Itachi!" A man that looked very similar to Itachi, ran into the room, but stoped when he set eyes on Sakura.

She looked at him wide eyed. He had blue-ish black hair, and bangs that framed the side of his face. His hair was short but spikey at the back. His skin was as white as alabaster, and his eyes were crimson red as Itachi's were.

"Yes, little brother?"

'No wonder they look alike! Their like, brothers!' Sakura sweatdroped at her thought. 'Duh he just said...'

"Itachi..." He trailed off, " whos that girl?" He walked up closer to the table, passing its lengths in big strides. "Shes not...she...shes human!" He stared at her, mouth gapping.

"She does not concern you, Sasuke. Did you have something to tell me or did you just feel like barging in here?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and glared at his brother with Sharingan blazing. Itachi returned the glare, and after awhile, his eyes turned serious.

"The Hyuuga Kingdom has made the first attack. A flaming arrow was shot inside the city gates and at the palace door. Its a signal that it has officially begun."

Itachi stared at Sasuke, then at Sakura briefly. He stood up, and ever so gracefully walked towards Sasuke, then past him towards the door. It swung closed and silence consumed the room. Sakura and Sasuke said nothing, and soon the atmosphere became too silent. Sakura got up as well and head to the door. As she walked past Sasuke, he suddenly grabbed her wrist and stoped her. She turned her head to look at him but he looked ahead. Slowly, his blazing sharingan moved to focus on her, and his eyes scanned her face, taking in her whole appearence.

Sakura swallowed and took in a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

He let go of her wrist and she took a small step forward, hesitating to go on.

'Him just touching me sent shivers down my spine...'

Sakura felt herself have another adrenaline rush when she remembered how his fingers brushed gently on her arm only to wrap themselfs around her wrist. Self conciously she touched it again as she walked out of the room, a smirking Sasuke left behind.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was night time, Sakura knew that much. She went looking around the palace all day, secretly hoping she would find the Uchiha, but to no prevale, he was lost among the hundreds of people running around. She stared out the large window, the aqua blue sea water casting waves around her room as if she was living in a pool. Which she was, technicly.

It was lonely laying on her bed. She couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. The ones that involved Itachi, the whirlpool, and Ino being pulled away from her by the angry waves. Her screams, like a CD player on repeat, kept playing over and over, causing her to turn constantly in the soft, silk sheets.

Soon she had had enough, and got out of the bed, walking slowly to the bathroom. Her room was a dark blue color, but the bathroom was painted a gold, the tile looking suspiciously like the precious metal she had back at home. Her feet walked ever so carefully over the delicate surface, and she found a mirror, along with something that resembled a sink. Cept sinks don't normally have sparkling stones for the handle and faucet.

Her hand brushed against the smooth rocks, then to wrap around the gem handle turning on the shockingly cold water. She yelped at the sudden change of temperature, but appreciated the cold as it felt soothing against her heated skin. After splashing a few handfuls of water on her face, she turned to face the huge bathtub behind her. It looked so inviting...just waiting to be filled with bubbles and warm water to take away her pains and aches.

She walked over to the bathrub, turning on the water. Steam emitted from the tub and she reached her hand in, testing the temperature. Once it was to her liking, she stoof back from the bathtub, then looked at the huge opening which was the door to the bathroom. There was no door, actually. So she didn't really get any privacey, though Sakura was never the shy type. She began to strip herself of her clothing, leaving a nice folded pile next to the sink, so the water wouldn't drip on her clothes. As if that was possible, for she had a fuckin three person pool for a bathtub.

Sakura walked over to the edge, then eased her feet in first. She plopped her whole body in after the wonderful sensation shent shivvers down her spine. The water was wonderful and she sighed in satisfaction as her head rested against the back of the wall.

'I'm so exhausted...emotionally and mentally. I don't know if I'm dreaming or not. Things like this only happands in fairy tales right?...' She leaned her head down and went underwater, completely covering herself in the soapy suds. She closed her eyes after a few seconds, then slowly surfaced after rubbing her fingers into her scalp. 'I bet mother is really pissed at me right now. Woman used to make me want to bitch slap her ass. Just because one time I had wild and crazy monkey sex with Kiba and I answered the phone mumbling very...interesting things to her.' She laughed at the thought. Her mom was so pissed and asked her how she knew of such things. And of course Kiba had to add, "Because I was her teacher in sex ed last night."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the bed which wasn't too far from the bathroom. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and dunked her face into the water. Her vision must have been blurry or something because she swore she saw...

Her eyes darted franticly everywhere, looking for a way to get out of this going to be awkward situation. The person who was sitting on her bed was staring at her with curious eyes. Those eyes lingered on her figure, following every curve and drinking her in. His Sharingan eyes unblinking.

'He must of snuck in when I went under! Bastard!' Sakura stared, appauled at the man who was starting to walk towards her, imagining every possible thing he could do to her while she was valnurable like that. His tall figure now stoof above her, eyes blinking as if he was doing nothing wrong, as if he was some innocent child who had never seen a woman naked before.

"What...what are you doing?" She crossed her arms around her chest and sunk herself deeper in the water. He still stood there, but just for a moment, for he suddenly sat down beside her by the bathtub and leaned against the side.

"I wanted to talk to you. You interest me, somewhat." Itachi's eyes stared ahead at the bedroom wall. Sakura felt herself relax slightly, sensing he wasn't here to molest her or something. It still didn't stop the nervous feeling tingling through her body.

Sakura found herself giggling softly under her breath. "You Interest me too, Uchiha Itachi." She looked at his face, and noticed his mouth was curved into a small smile. He turned to her, his blood red eyes hung unto her jade ones. He had a pleasent look to his face and Sakura blushed, looking away from him. He stared intently at her face, but his attention was directed elsewhere.

"Tell me more about you"  
Sakura hesitated for a second, but replied with new found courage. "Well, I live in a apartment complex, a buncha small one person houses stacked up on top of each other connected with hallways. I have some good friends who live in the complex with me. Ino: shes a girly girl, but shes very sporty. Shes like a jock. Lee: hes very strong and a caring/loving person. Shikamaru: he let me borrow his boat for free and that along with a little story explains how I got here. And Naruto: hes really loud and noisy, hes always hyper, and his favorite food is ramen." Sakura laughed to herself. "Which I work at a ramen company. Me and Naruto do office stuff, like, plan out how many cases of ramen go to each resturaunt and whatever. This is a little off subject, but maybe something you need to know. My hair used to be like pink, but I suddenly got in a rebelious stage in my life, which should have happand in highschool. So dyed my hair black, just yesterday, 'cuz I was like tired of my girly pink hair and I wanted to be more of a punk you know? which is why my nails are a dark purple and I were eyeliner all the time. I make my own clothes, and my favorite material to work with is fishnet. I love music...I play the guitar actually. Um, my mom and dad got in a car accident a little while ago, their dead. I wasn't very close to them in the first place so it didn't affect me very much." Sakura paused and took a breather, but was suprised to find Itachi reply to her.

"I'm a warrior, a ninja trained well the arts. I graduated my ninja academy, a small school here in the Uchiha kingdom, at age 8, and joined the ANBU team at age 13." He turned his face a little to examine her own, then continued. "The ANBU was a team created to kill Hyuuga ninja."

"At 8? How could you graduate school at age 8? Ninpou no less?"

Itachi ran a hand through his black hair. "I am considered the Uchiha prodigy. My people expect only the best." 

Sakura reached out a hand and tucked pieces of hair behind Itachi's ear, revealing his smooth skin and handsome features. "That must be very hard for you..." Sakura let her fingers linger a few moments before droping her hand back into the luekwarm water.

Itachi stood up, Sakuras eyes never leaving his figure. His hands reached up to his shirt and he brought it over his head. Her eyes widened as she watched him remove his accessorys and begin to undo his belt.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura flinched and shut her eyes when she saw his pants lazily fall to the floor, and the sound of russled clothing. Her heart started to pound when she found he had stepped into the bathtub and was hovering over her now. His hand brushed against her cheek and her eyes open slowly. Her face blushed a slight pink when she looked him up and down, his hot breath upon her lips.

His hands went into the water, touching her skin gently, then wrapping his arms around her, manuvering her on top of him. His arms were around her stomache and he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Before she could stop herself, she found her hand reaching up, touching his cheek with soft fingers.

"You calm me, Sakura. No one has ever made me feel this way..." He kissed her neck with his hot lips, leaning his head against hers. "Sakura..." He whispered.

Sakuras hands placed themselfs on Itachi's, and her eyes felt heavy. She felt so relaxed, so peaceful. This felt so right, yet so forbidden. "Hn?"

"I love you."

She fell asleep against him, not a care in the world.

She wanted to stay like this forever.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The head of the branch family nodded in acceptence when he announced his start of the war. They discussed what they would do next, and then he left. He didn't like talking to them. The goddamned Main Branch... One day he would prove them wrong.

His current train of thought was disrupted when he walked towards his room. A pained groan and the rustling of sheets was heard, and he steped closer to the door, activating his Byakugan. She was sitting up on the bed, rubbing her temple.. No doubt wondering where the hell she was. He strained his eyes and looked around the room, but then his eyes settled on her figure. No doubt wondering why she was wearing different clothes and who had dressed her. He could sense she was scared and distressed, so he walked into the room.

Immediately her eyes darted upward, meeting his gaze.

"So your awake." He walked over to her and stood by the edge of her bed. His auburn hair drifting over his shoulders. Ino directed her eyes to his forehead, which had a strange marking of some sorts. A design? Symbol maybe?

"A maid will bring you food shortly." He was looking away from her, and she replied a soft yes as she watched his body move with even breaths. He spoke again.

"My name is Neji. You currently reside in the Hyuuga Kingdom. If you need anything a maid or servent will help you...or you can ask me." When she looked up at him again she felt herself get caught in his light violaceous eyes.

"...My name is Ino..." She whispered. For some reason she wasn't her hyper and loud self. She was usually very open and outgoing with people, anyone really. But with him...she felt...

'I don't know how to discribe it...he makes me feel...inferior...weak...useless. I feel helpless.' She shivered a bit, then moved self conciously under the covers.

He got up from the bed and walked to the door. He stoped, but only for a moment, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'll be busy, so you might not see me for awhile. Feel free to look around, I've told the branch that you were staying here." With that said, he left, leaving her alone to comprehend what had just happand.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She didn't leave the room. She was too scared, too frightened of the unknown. The room was silent, except for the footsteps and sounds of people talking far from her current location. She hadn't moved since he left. She couldn't. Ino sat on the bed and twiddled her thumbs, remembering all of the events from before. Sakura...she heard her screams before she was swallowed up by the whirlpool. Was she okay? Did she die? No...she didn't want to think about her friend dying.

'I will be optimistic, I must believe that she is alive.'

Just thinking about her friend made held back tears flow freely. The hot liquid burned her eyes and she blinked, wiping them with the back of her palm. She was supposed to die right? Her and her friend were supposed to die together, they had always been together. Ever since kindergarden and elementry, they had always been together and thats how they had wanted it. They would marry together, have kids together, grow old together, and...

'So much for being optimistic...' Ino sighed and then suddenly found strength to move. 'I can't just sit here and do nothing...I should at least walk around and get familiar with my surroundings right?'

With that thought in mind, she slowly crept out of the bed, pulling the blankets forward, fixing the sheets. Her hand brushed against the soft fabric as she waked past the bed and towards the door. When she reached the door, she looked behind her, realization hitting her. The room was magnificent, and so was everything in it.

Slowly, she reached for the door handle, and it creaked open. The castle was dark, and not many people seemed to be around. Just the occasional random noises.

She walked down the dark hallway, a constant ocean sound surrounding the place. The noise made her a bit suspicious, but it was gone as fast as it had came. There were many doors and paintings of people who looked important.

The eerie silence was disturbing, and she felt flutters in her stomache, along with shivers down her spine.

Down the corridors, lead more hallways, but after a walk through a few of them, she saw a dark, black door. It was lined with silver, and some rusted copper. She took a step forward towards the door, but then she heard a creak and gasped, adrenaline rushing through her body.  
Probably wind or something...

Ino walked towards the door once more and stood before it. She reached for the handle, turning the cold metal.

The door swung open, and inside was a dark stairwell, along with a old wooden stairway. Ino hesitated.

'What if its not safe? I wonder whats down there...' Ino touched the brick wall, and felt herself tremble under the harsh coldness of the surface. Slowly, she walked down the creaky steps, looking out the small windows. All she could see was vines of some sort, but she could see what looked to be a city. She was starting to near the bottom, but then she felt a soft, chilling wind blow by her.

'There must be an opening to outside...'

Another breeze chilled her skin, and when she turned the corner, she saw what appeared to be a garden. It had a huge pool in the middle of it, light reflecting off the waves. She noticed something, or someone, out on the water. His auburn hair dancing around him, flowing in that mysterious wind. His moves were graceful, as he twirled and twisted, jumping into the air. He was doing some sort of combat technique she had never seen before. His punches hitting with palms open, as if he wanted to throw someone back or hit a certain area. Each punch was faster then the last one, and hit in over 20 different places in the air. She lost count after 27, so she walked closer to the pool. He had his fins again...

She knocked over a small rock with her foot and she gasped. He tensed for a minute, and then he was gone.

She searched the darkness, looking for any form of life.

But then she felt a warm breath against her neck.

"Did you like what you saw?"

She turned around and was face to face with soft lavender eyes. His face was serious, but interest was evident in his clear white pools. She was at a loss for words, her breath caught in her throat as his eyes penetrated her soul. Her eyes shifted around, nervous and confused. She tried to find something else to focus on other than his face but she was unsuccessful.

"Your eyes tell me everything I need to know. Your confused, scared, terrified. You don't know what I'm capable of, you don't want to get hurt, but at the same time your worried about someone else." He brushed some of her flowing blonde hair away from her face.

"How do you know that?..." When she looked up to face him, his eyes were a very vibrant shade of white, and there were concentrating lines around the corners of his eyes. They disappeared and his eyes were calm. She got a bit closer to him, and lightly brushed her fingers against the side of his cheek.

"Theres a certain detail here..." She whispered as he leaned into her touch. Her mouth formed a slight frown. "Your aching..."

He grabed her wrist and tossed it to the side, leaning in to press his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-One day Ago-

Shikamaru was growing impatient. He had told another customer his other boat would be coming back, and it didn't, so he lost him. Then three people came in asking to rent a boat, and Shikamaru had to say his was all rented out. He lost even MORE business.

After awhile he decided to just call them on the boat radio. Which he should have done in the first place, but he knew if he disturbed the girls they would have his head for ruining their fun. But after the genius thought about it, maybe something bad had happand? Sharks? Boat ran out of gas?...

Went diving and ran out of oxygen?

He stoped doing anything for a moment, but then he grabed the walkie talkie, and turned on his radio.

"Sakura? Sakura are you there? Ino? Is anybody there? Can you hear me?" He turned the dial, trying to catch any radio transmission frequencies but there was none. It wasn't on.

He told them to leave it on at all times!

The idea that something bad had happand to them flashed in his mind again, and he picked up his phone and called the Coast Guard.

"Hello? Konoha Coast Guard. My name is Tsunade, how may I help you?" The voice was a ladys, it sounded gentle and concerned. "HEY! I SAID CREAM FOR MY COFFEE! GO BACK AND GET IT!" Silence.

"I'm sorry, yes?"

He sweatdroped. Concerned? Um, yeah. Gentle? 'In my dreams.'

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I own the local Boat renting house off Konoha Avenue near the Konoha shore. This morning I had rented out one of my boats to two girls, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. They were supposed to be back by 3 in the afternoon, and now it is currently 7:34."

"Damn my clock was wrong..." Shuffling noises.

"I need a rescue boat or two to search for them, I have a strong feeling something went wrong, maybe no gas, sharks, or something wrong with the actual dive." His voice was serious and this made her serious as well.

"Okay I need your ID information, the address for your store, the name of the boat that was rented, the girls appearence discriptions, and where they headed out to in Konoha Ocean. I''m sorry but we are very busy with these kinds of reports, so we will have to do this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! They could be dead by then!"

"Well fuck, its not my fault. We'll do it as soon as possible, thats the best we can do, k?"

Shikamaru sighed. 'So troublsome...'

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

'So...bored...' Naruto tapped his pencil against the cold desk at his office. It was quiet. Too quiet for Uzumaki Naruto. Without Sakura here, he had no one to bug or talk to. So he was left waiting for his boss to come back in with some more papers.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He pressed a button and picked up the phone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Assistant Manager of the Number One Noodle Son Company. How may I---"

"Naruto, cut the crap, its me, Shikamaru."

"Oi Shikamaru! Whats up?" Naruto was immediately in a happy mood. Shikamaru was one of his best friends.

"Somethings wrong. Sakura and Ino still haven't returned from their trip, I fear something bad has happand to them."

"SOMETHING BAD HAPPAND TO SAKURA!"

In a flash, a kick was sent to Narutos door, and it fell to the ground in a loud thud. Wood splintered and broke all over the floor.

"SOMETHING HAPPAND TO SAKURA-SAN?" Lee stood in the middle of the room, standing on top of the broken door. Naruto sweatdroped, but shock still evident on his face. The line went silent and Naruto could hear Shikamaru mumble something along the lines of, 'So troublesome.'

Naruto pressed another button and Shikamaru was on speaker.

"Yes, I called the Coast Guard and they sent two rescue boats after them. I'm not sure how far out they are, but they must be pretty far because I can't get any reception at all from the radio. I was thinking of getting my own boat and following them. Would you---"

"YES! We all must go out and search for our precious flower which is Sakura-san! I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't!" Lee jumped on top of Narutos desk with wide, determined eyes. Naruto pushed him out of the way and yelled also into the Speaker box.

"I'll go too! We have to make sure Sakura-chan and Ino are alright!" Naruto grabbed his jacket and yelled over his shoulder. "We'll be right there Shikamaru! Lee, com'on-" Naruto turned around and found Lee wasn't there anymore.

He was already running down the hallway heading towards the elevator.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

The elevator closed.

THUD!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

War. War was starting soon, and right now being here doing nothing was not very Sakura like. She had this nagging at the back of her mind, something bad was going to happen. Sakura knew to trust her intuition because it was almost always right, and she had to do something that would help her get a better understanding of the current situation. And the best thing to do at the moment, was to find Uchiha Itachi. She walked out into the hallway once again, but found that everyone was in a panic. People were running to and fro, bumping into her every so often.

Someone most have alerted them and they were preparing for the inevitable. Guards started to pile into the building, wearing big bulky armor, spikes on the shoulders and the knees. The armor was black and each and every one of the Uchiha soldiers looked strong enough to tear her in pieces with one slash of that huge sword on their sides.

Sakura was able to walk past all the servents, cooks, and maids running around, but she tried to walk out of the main enterence, and she was stoped by three very big and strong looking hands.

"Where do you think your going? Its dangerous outside."

"We are having a lockdown and the Kazekage is not letting anyone leave the building except for the head Uchihas."

"Please go back."

Sakura stared at each of them and swallowed. She wouldn't want to get them angry or something and then feel their wrath, so she nodded slowly and backed away, but then she bumped into a firm chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was -" She stoped short when she turned around and met blazing sharingan and raven hair.

Sasuke stood behind her in his own kind of armor. It was different from the guards. It was more warrior like instead of tank like with the huge people standing and guarding the enterence behind her. His hand was on her shoulder, and his eyes went to hers, to the guards.

"Shes with me."

The guards nodded in understanding and moved out of the Uchihas way. Sakura stared at amazement but then the idea of being escourted by Sasuke was making her nervous. She felt herself shudder under the warmth of his hand as he led her down the Palace steps.

There were people in a hurry at the front garden as well, carrying supplys it looked like, probably for the people who will be in the palace till the war is over, and also weapons for the soldiers which were preparing themselfs for the war. There were also some blacksmiths handing in freshly made weapons to the front gate.

Sakura thought he was going to lead her out with him to find Itachi, but he called out to someone important looking and told them to take care of her.

"I wanted to talk to Itachi. Why am I staying here?" Her jade eyes met his red ones and he turned away from her, walking a different direction. Her eyes followed his retreating form, and the maid who was supposed to 'take care of her' asked her to help carry wooden boxes up to the supply room in the palace basement.

They were going to stock up incase the town got destroyed, they would have what they needed. Sakura felt herself grow irriatated by each minute she carried a box into a hidden opening at the backside of the palace. She didn't want to be doing manual labor! She wanted to find Itachi.

Nothing other then that could satisfy the aching nagging at the back of her head. She wanted to make sure everything would be alright. She wanted to find a way home, as interesting as this place was, and he could help her.

Sakura snuck out of the basement after setting down one of the boxes, and went the opposite way of the incoming servents. She had mentally noted that he had walked down a tiled passage way that lead around the garden and along the side alleys of the city. No one questioned her as she walked cautiously down the pathway covered by colorful tree looking plants.

As she continued walking, the path became more and more crowded wit plants, and she pushed them out of the way, and riped others out. She could tell by some of the bending a few people had been threw here.

There was tunnel appearing opening at the side of one of the buildings. The door looked to been opened recently and there was a crack proving her right. Slowly, she opened the door. The door creaked ever so quietly and she tiptoed inside, closing it behind her.

It was dark...

'I can't see anything. There was a cavern disappearing into a hallway when I opened the door, so I should be okay.' She reached out to her left and her hand came in contact with a rocky and bumpy surface. She felt her way down the hollowed cavern.

After what seemed like a half hour, she turned a corner and her hand brushed against what seemd like a wooden door frame. She touched it softly, then when she looked around the corner there was a dim light. The cavern was turning into a rock hallway, and there was light emitting from another door not too far away from where she was now. Sakura continued walking and ignored the thumping of her heart, which she swore was loud enough to echo off of these cave like walls.

When she got closer, she noticed that there were small noises coming from the door. And when she was face to face with it, she put her hands on the door and leaned her head against it, trying to listen to whatever conversation was taking place at the moment. It sounded like two...no...wait...four people talking.

'One of them sounds like...Itachi.'

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated on the voices more.

'And Sasuke!'

Sakura pushed the door open slightly, and the voices were as clear as day now. She peaked in and watched the Uchihas yell and argue. One of them looked to be Itachi's father, for he looked extremely like the younger Uchihas. There was a women, she was very beautiful and she looked very much like a female version of Sasuke. Her skin was white like alabaster, much like Itachis, and her eyes were an onyx black, witch long raven hair. Both of them appeared to be the King and Queen of the Uchiha kingdom. They appeared to be very rich and royal, so Sakura left it at that.

She instantly forgot about the older Uchihas and paid attention to Itachi and Sasukes conversation. Sakura was shocked from what she heard.

"...and during this crisis we now face, he brought a HUMAN into our village, our home. Who knows where she came from, what her objective is, and what shes capable of! She could be one of the Hyuugas disgused"  
Sasuke yelled to his parents.

"That is not very likely, because when she was out in the water, foolish little brother, she did not transform. She got carried to our territory by a strong whirlpool while swimming in the water, wearing some sort of gear." Itachi replied calmly to his brother, then he turned and looked at his parents, and back to Sasuke.

"Why are you so desperate to get me in 'trouble', Sasuke?"

"There is no excuse for what you've done!"

"If she was one of the Hyuugas, she would have attacked right now, when her so called 'home contry' came and started fighting with our guards at the main gates to the city."

Sasuke steped closer to Itachi, then after a minute of glaring, he looked to his parents.

"What do you think father? I think this is unacceptable. But its up to you."

The elder Uchiha looked deep in thought for a moment, and the room was incased in silence. Sasukes mother, who usually had a kinda smile on her face, was serious and she put her arm through her husbands, leaning on him a bit in support.

"There was nothing wrong with what Itachi had done."

"THAT IS BULLSHIT!" Sasuke took out his sword from its shaft and held it to the side. "IF I WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING, YOU WOULD LOCK ME UP FOR TREASON!" Sasuke spat out to his father. He held the sharp sword to his brothers neck, and glared menacingly at him, Sharingan blazing.

"Put your sword down Sas-" Sasuke slashed quickly at his father, cutting a large gash on his stomach. His words died in his throat as he fell to the ground. Sasukes mother screamed and she fell on her knees before her husband, leaning down in concern and worry, tears pouring down her face.

"All you ever did was judge me father. It was Itachi before me, he had everything and you gave him more. I was in the shadows." He looked up to his brother, then lifted his other hand to whistle. Four Hyuuga guards jumped from the ceiling and two landed beside Sasuke, and the other two grabbing Itachi.

Sasukes father looked up in horror, but it was quickly changed to anger as he stared at his son. "You traitor!"

"I've waited forever for this moment." Sasuke sadisticly grinned as he pulled back his sword, ready to thrust it into his brother.

"NO!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She felt so happy...last night was the best of her life. She was in love with this merman stranger, and he had kissed her last night.

Nothing could possibly go wrong now.

"Ino!"

The blond woke up with a start and fell out of the bed, entangled in the silk sheets.

"What!" She rubbed her head and a shivver went up her spine when she looked up at the Hyyuga. He had explained alot of things to her last night, and she accepted every one of them. He told her something about him being part of the Hyuuga clan...he was an ancient, a merman/maid species...and...he had some eye thing called Byakugan...and...well, she wasn't really paying attention.

She just stared at his lips and then they had another intense make out session.

Even after she felt comfortable with him and they had talked with each other for hours, she still got chills from his eyes meeting hers. Instead of the calm gaze his eyes usually held, his eyes were more intense and serious, as if something very disastrous had just happand.

"We are going to war with the Uchihas. Now. Everyone is getting ready, the soldiers are grabbing their weapons and armor, and we are heading to the Uchiha kingdom." Ino was still in a daze, and she only gaped at him when he spoke.

He walked over to her and grabed her wrist, dragging her upward and then forward out the door.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Ino stumbled as he turned down a corridor and down the stairs, showing her to the gates.

"We have to leave. No doubt some of the Uchiha soldiers are going to come over here as well. We will be heading dowards the Uchiha palace. Theres something I need to settle."

Ino stared at the back of his head. Isn't that even more dangerous then staying here?

"Why are you taking me?" Ino asked him, very curious why he would want to take her to the home of their enemy.

"You'll be safe with me no matter where we go. I won't let anybody harm you. Your coming with me." He grabed some armor in the huge walk in storage, slipping it on as he grabed a katana, a quiver, and a bow. He grabed a robe and throw it behind him, which Ino caught one handedly.

"Whats this?" She asked as they ran through the main gates. He turned to look at her as he ran, people running past him, soldiers, warriors, archers, and weaponers. Heavily armored soldiers ran past them, but kept a foot away from the prince.

"Its a special robe, you'll be prone to any magic or arrow, or fire that you come in contact with. Usually mages wear these."

Ino blushed at his concern for her well being. This was so werid...she was so happy, even though they were at war, she was happy that this handsome guy liked her, even loved her maybe. This was so exciting! Like what they show in those movies back at home!

...Home...

How she missed it so...

Well...

NOTHING BEATS THIS!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

- Next Morning -

"HEY HEY HEY! Were about like, a BAZILLION MILES OUT IN THE OCEAN and still NO Sakura-chan or Ino! SHIKAMARU!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Don't you realize, that since they have been out there for a while, waves have pushed the boat farther out into Konoha Ocean? Think mathmaticly Naruto, how long they have been out of the boat, and the strength of the waves, distance equals time multiplied by velocity or something...I dunno I don't want to think about it right now. Too troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed and stared out into the long ocean, Sakura and Ino's boat was no where in sight, and they had been out for quiet awhile, but he didn't know when they exactly left the boat unattended to. Well, it must have been a long time ago since he recalled Sakura saying she would stop after they were about 4 or five miles away from the shore. They must have been traveling a good hour and a half, and still no boat.

'I hope they didn't all get swallowed up by a large mystical sea creature, which I would actually be kinda happy about since Sakura and Ino are loud and annoying people alot of the time...'

"SAKURA-CHAN!...SAKURA! HEY, YOU THERE! SAKURA! SAKURA!-"

"Shut UP Naruto!" Shikamaru was getting a migrane. He really didn't like loud noises, and Naruto was being very inconsiderate that he had been at the wheel the whole time, standing and his legs were starting to feel weak. The blonde always had energy, even if he had run a race across the country he would probably be up for running across Canada too. He wasn't exagerating.

Lee was starting to get annoying as well, he kept on getting this idea that if he jumped out of the boat and swam into the ocean that he'd be able to reach the boat faster then...well, the boat. Naruto was starting to like the idea too, and twice Shikamaru had to grab the back of their shirts before they went overboard.

He was holding their shirts right that moment actually.

"LET ME GO SHIKA-SAN! I MUST RESCUE SAKURA!" Lee was strong he had to admitt, but he was just being very panicy because of the current situation. Lee and Naruto struggled against Shikamarus grip, and Shikamaru finally just settled with getting some rope, tying them up, and throwing them to the side.

The two were still struggling for five more minutes until Lee suddenly stoped.

"Naruto! I have an idea!"

"What what what?"

"Maybe...if we destroy the boat, we will end up where Sakura-san is!"

Shikamaru sweatdroped. Naruto burst into a crazy grin.

"OH MY GOD THATS GENIUS LEE!" Naruto got up and jumped up and down. Lee gave Naruto his trademark smile and his teeth blinded Shikamarus eyes from the light.

"YES! My elite NINJA schooling and techinques tell me THATS A PERFECT PLAN!" In one swift motion, both of them flexed their muscles and burst the ropes that were binding them. Naruto jumped out the captains window and landed on the deck, leaving large foot dents on the shiney wooden floor.

'Shit! Those fuckin idiots!' Shikamaru started to swurve the boat in an attempt to sustain them, but it only worked for a minute and continued to worsen his already bad headache. Lee started to throw around chairs and glasses, grabbing the side of the boat and ripping off a big piece. He threw it behind him and it smacked Naruto.

Attempting to help Lees plan, Naruto shoved the piece in his mouth and chewed on it harshly, but quickly stoped when he got splinters on his tounge and gums. Then he heard a crack, and Shikamaru winced at Narutos yelling of, 'I THINK I CRACKED MY TOOTH!'. at wha "AH! I found something I think will help us Naruto-san!" Lee had the hips anker in his hands with a very crazy grin plastered on his face. Shikamarus eyes widened in realization at what Lee was holding, but before he could stop him, Lee droped the anker on the deck, hard, and it caused a hole on the ships deck.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ARE YOU CRAZY? Help!" Shikamaru ran and got his radio, while the blond and raven haired dumbasses jumped around in the water which was flooding the deck. The two were chanting about finding Sakura by reinacting what happand to them.

"Please! Stop! I need you to swurve back over here and rescue us! These two are trying to sink the-" The boat started to sink, and with a snap, part of it went down into the water and Shikamaru hit his head against the side railing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She stood by the doorway and watched as Itachi's eyes widened at his brothers current action. He didn't seem to struggle however, and his eyes returned to their normal cool and calm gaze when his brother lifted the sword to thrust.

She swung the door open and she found herself hesitating, almost tripping from her haste, but then she lunged forward and grabed Sasuke from behind, wrapping her arms around him. Quickly she grabed his wrist and pinned his arm down, preventing him from swinging at his shocked brother.

"Sakura." Itachi whispered softly, as the guards attempted to grab her, but her attack shocked the guards holding him and he quickly knocked them out. Grabing the two other body guards by their necks, he threw them and they both made a hard thud against the wooden wall.

"Let me GO!" Sasuke grabed her arm with his other hand and then twisted her infront of him. He grabed her by her neck and held her in the air. "Your annoying." He was about to cut her when Itachi appeared behind her in a flash, his hand on Sasukes, and his other grabbing the sword from him. He turned the sword backwards and shoved it into his chest. Sasukes eyes went from red to ebony, and his grip on Sakuras neck slacked. Blood splurted from his mouth, and the cracking of ribs was heard as Itachi held her in his arms, but steped closer to Sasuke, twisting the sword with every inch he moved. Sakura began coughing and rubbing her sore neck and leant on Itachi while she felt her eyes fill up with tears. The younger Uchiha fell to his knees, the sword still stuck in his chest and sticking out of him. His eyes were big with surpise, even though he was already dead. Dramaticly, he fell to his side, a pool of blood emitting from his body and pouring from his mouth. His eyes slowly closing as he was still looking up at his brother.

Sasukes mother began crying hysterically and Itachi steped forward to his brother. Slowly, he counter clockwise twisted the sword and slid it out of his brothers body, which only worsened the gush of blood, and a sickening noise was the result. Sakura gagged at the scene before her and steped away from the two Uchihas.

"I'm sorry, little brother..." A soft and low mumble was spoken from Itachi's lips, as the blood slowly started to drip off the tip of the sword. It was a scary image in Sakuras mind, when he turned around and his eyes moved from his fathers still body and his mothers shaking one. Soon his focus settled on Sakuras face and she stared up at him. It was like a nightmare and if it was one Sakura might have imagined Itachi with a sick, twisted, sadistic smile on his face. But this was no nightmare, and with the look on Itachi's face, he seemed to be filled with sadness and regret. His face turned serious suddenly and he held out his hand. Sakura looked at his black fingernails and slender fingers, then reluctantly reached up to take his hand in hers. He pulled her toward the doorway, then turned to look at his mother.

"Kaa-san...we have to go, stay here or else the Hyuuga warriors will find you and Otou-san. Protect his body, I know you can Kunoichi." He nodded in her direction, then hurriedly ran out the door and into the darkness.

Sasuke had just been killed...by his own brother. He just died before her eyes and his blood had splattered everywhere, poured everywhere. When she lifted her hand to her face she could feel little specs of blood on her cheeks and nose. Reaching our her hand to look at it she saw the smered crimson on her fingertips and mentally shivered. It would be an image she would never get out of her head. She might not be able to think of this man before her the same way ever again, but when she really thought about it, he had no other choice. Sasuke was accusing him and her of horrible things and killed his father. And even attempted to take away his and her life.

'I don't know what I have gotten myself into...but I must stay strong. I've come this far. I won't give up now.'

After a minute of saying that to herself over and over again, she mentally slapped herself. He was taking her outside! Where all those bastard Hyuuga warriors were! Where the WAR was! This wasn't no game! Her life was on the line as of the moment they stepped out of that door.

Sakura felt herself break into a cold sweat and started to shake. Itachi noticed this and he turned to look at the raven haired girl.

"Sakura..." He spoke softly and Sakura suddenly felt at ease from hearing his smooth voice. "Stay close to me. I won't let any harm come to you." Sakura blushed at his words, and soon they were in front of the door, Itachis opposite hand pushing on it, but suddenly stoped. Sakura could feel his warm hand squeeze hers gently, and she could've sworn he whispered something that sounded like, 'I promise.'

Her heart skipped a beat when he pushed the door open, the hinges making a short but loud creak while it swung open. The cold air brushed against Sakuras face and body, and it cooled her heatening skin.

Itachi wraped his arm around Sakura, pulling her close to his side faster then she could blink. The sudden contact made Sakura gasp and her heart race, but even more so when he leapt to the side, jumping from each side of the wall until he finally was ontop of the roof. She was in total shock when he put her down, and in such shock that she didn't know she was clinging to his shirt, gripping it in her tiny hands. He gestered to her with his finger by bringing it up to his lips, whispering a barely audible 'Shh' to Sakura.

She nodded in understanding when she looked up and her eyes set on three soldiers which looked foreign to the Uchiha Kingdom. He silently started to walk towards them, footsteps unheard. He walked as graceful as a cat and his movements demonstrated his experience in stealth. When he was close enough, the three soldiers turned around quickly ready to attack. Itachi's back was turned to Sakura, so she didn't see what he was doing, but in about a second, the three soldiers started to scream in agony and they jumped off the high building, falling to their deaths.

The funny thing is...he didn't move at the least. He stood there, a calm and confident aura surrounding him.

But when he turned around, his eyes weren't the magnificent scarlet flame she knew so well. They were different, and they sent a chill down her spine. A rush of fear sent her into a unbalanced mental state. He started walking towards her, those eyes with a sharp blade of a pupil gazing into hers, making her feel petrified as if her body couldn't move.

'Move, Sakura...move...move!...MOVE!' Her silent whimpers immediately changed into a pained shriek when his hands placed themselfs on her shoulders, then wrapping around her small and fragile body. Her voice was muffled by the firmness of his chest and clothing.

"Don't be afraid of me Sakura."

Sakura wasn't sure what happand after that, but they were moving again . Rushing through the rooftops, Itachi leaping from one to another as if it was nothing. She didn't want to upset him with all her questions, but she really wanted to ask him to explain to her so many things. She was confused, but she felt that ignorance was better then knowing the truth, although it would eat her alive if she didn't know sooner or later.

Finally they came to the main gate. The entrance to the Uchiha kingdom. There were alot of Hyuuga soldiers, but they wouldn't need to go through the gate directly to get out. The gate just marked the seperation of the Kingdom and the Ocean world.

"Their so scary looking...goddamn bohemian soliders..." Sakura mumbled under her breath. A soft chuckle excaped Itachi's lips.

"They may look big, but they aren't even worth stopping to aknowledge. They are a hindrance though when in large numbers. We can't have them alerting the others or else it will be very difficult to reach the boundary. I have a plan."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She was in such a dreamy nostalgic mood. She didn't even think twice of her current situation, all she kept thinking of was the warm hand in hers, and ignored the other hand which held a vicious weapon which glinted in the soft ocean light. The enterence to the kingdom was crowded and it took awhile to get past all the huge bitchass soldiers. Ino found herself shoving one out of the way and making him bump into one person, and another...and then another...and then soon there was a remainder of a human dominos behind her.

The clinkity-clank of the soldiers warrior was throbbing and echoing in her head, but she didn't mind one bit when those warm and strong hands squeezed hers once more, his crystal brown hair moving gracefully behind his head, flowing down his back.

'Wish...wosh...wish...wosh...wish...wosh-'

"Ino."

Her head jerked up instantly at the venomous voice which was Neji that called her name. "H-h-hai?"

"I have something for you, since you cannot breathe underwater, you need to put this on." Neji tossed something behind him and Ino fumbled to catch it. It looked like...you put it in your mouth...then it connects to your nose. "Hurry up, stop analyzing it half to death and put it on."

Ino sqeaked, cheeks flushed while she put the werid little device in her mouth. It felt soft on her nose but the part in her mouth was solid and made noises. The gate was wide open and they stood before it, a thick wall of water in front of them, fishes and other sea creatures swimming around on the outside. In the distance, Ino could see what seemed to be around at least 50 soldiers heading out to the other kingdom. More soldiers were piling up at the gate and swimming through, but when Ino paid more attention to them, she noticed their feet and legs started...

Joining together and...

Making fins?

'Ah! so THATS how they do it! Tricky bastards...' Ino smirked at her intelligence to comprehend such complicated supernatural acts being performed right in front of her very nose. The fins were pretty! Like..colorful and shit. The scales had different colors and each solider had different fin colors. There was blue...red..black, yellow, and stripes too. It was so amazing! In fact...she wanted to just walk right up to one of them and touch those pretty fins of theirs!

"Okay were going out now." Neji looked ahead of him and the line of soliders was getting less and less until it was their turn to jump into the water. "It will be a bit rough because of the sudden change of preasure on your body, but just hold on to me." Ino smiled mischieviously and suddenly clung to the Hyuuga beside her.

"I'm so scared!" She shrieked then smiled when he wraped his arm around her, and hers was around his waist. With a sudden thrust of his body, he practicly flung himself into the water. Ino could feel the change immediately and started freaking out when an electric pulse surged her whole body, but it was gone, leaving her to freak out about being surrounded by such a large mass of water. Neji looked behind him at the blond who was squeezing the shit outta his hand, then he nodded his head, urging her to follow him out in the water.

The water wasn't exactly calm, but there was some strong waves that pushed her away from Neji, but he seemed unphased. The light started to disappear and the soliders were getting closer the longer they were swimming. 'Neji's fins were a light lavender...how pretty...' Ino's attention was concentrated on the sharp object that had just shot her way. She screamed in her mouth piece and Neji swung her around on his other side.

"We are now crossing the Ancient Boarder which seperates the Hyuuga kingdom from the Uchiha kingdom. Stay close to me." Ino put her arm through Nejis and held him close, trying not to freak out with every fish that swam past her. Very big fish to be exact...but she shouldn't be thinking about the huge shark that just swam beneath her feet right? Neji was here!

It still didn't calm her rattling nerves. Even though this guy was so strong that his hand touching hers made little jolts of adrenaline rush through her, his thumb brushing against her wrist and then tightening its grip around her fingers. His fingers laced in hers. Everything felt okay. Even though she was surrounded by millions bazillions of gallons of water with man hungry sharks, fish, squids...oh! and a army of soldiers headed their way trying to kill them! But none of that mattered...with those soft strokes of his thumb and the tranquility that incased her when his hair swoshed in the water.

'Stop thinking about his friggin hand you pervert!' Ino yelled at herself mentally. After a second, she snorted.

He stoped and then dragged her behind a rock. The sudden movement made Ino bump her head against his and he glared at her clumsiness. He held her against the rock and Ino began to hear the waves start to push harder against the rock, making little pieces fall off of it. Ino held her breath, but she didn't know why, maybe it was because when those huge Uchiha soldiers swam by them she got a little scared.

A little?

'EEP OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' Ino clung to Neji for dear life, scared shitless from those huge machine like men who swam by, weapons in hand. There were some Hyuuga soliders that were coming this way, so immediately they clashed head on with the Uchiha soliders.

"Shit. This isn't good, I hoped to get to the other side before they headed this way. This'll make things difficult for us." Ino questioned why his voice sounded so clear in the water, but she ignored it and worried about those huge weapons hitting against each other, water becoming tinted with blood as a Uchiha soldier and two Hyuugas stoped moving, floating downward, leaving a thick trail of blood. Ino hated killing, but that didn't stop her from enjoying an intense fight.

Neji nudged her and motioned for her to go.

"Go? Are you crazy?"..."Hey! I just talked! I didn't know I could -" Neji grabbed her and clamped his hand tightly against her mouth, her words dying against the rough action towards her. They both were quiet for awhile, but then Neji got some courage, still hand over her mouth, and looked over the side of the rock. Seven Uchiha soldiers were looking their way, and stoped talking to each other when they saw the Hyuuga and blond. Neji cursed.

"Fuck!" He pressed her against the rock and readied his weapon. "Byakugan!"

"Whats going on?" Ino said quietly, but was ignored. Neji swam over the rock, a warrior like crying filling her ears and senses as the sound of grunts and weapon against weapon sounds coming from behind her. He heart beat faster when she heard a cry from Nejis throat, then some agonizing screams from the Uchiha soldiers. There was a short eerie silence after the screams...

A weapon hit just beside her head and Ino screamed.

"Quiet! Don't make more of them come this way!" Neji grabbed her hand, the weapon beside her head was his other hand and she relaxed. They swam over the rock and Ino noticed the seven bodys floating around, blood mixing with the water, tinting it a sickening crimson. Ino gagged as she had to swim past the gruesome scene.

All of the Hyuuga soldiers were swimming past them as well and heading forward, fighting the Uchiha soldiers which were piling up as more and more of them came as reinforcements. The men she saw were mostly wearing heavy armor which left almost no skin showing, but that was only the Uchihas. The Hyuugas were dressed more comfortably. Robes and some armor was worn, which most likely helped them in their fighting style. They were attacking the Uchihas in a werid way, sharp smacks with their hands touching certain points of the Uchihas bodys, making them paralyzed. Ino noted also, that everytime the Hyuugas attacked, the Uchihas attacked the exact same way their opponent did and alot of the Hyuugas were being defeated that way.

'It most likely had something to do with that...um, Sharingan thing Neji told me about.' Ino started to envy the Uchihas. 'Psh, wish I could copy shit like that. I'd get A's on all of my College tests.' Ino sweatdroped at the thought. 'Hmm...and then I could get into that Professional Strip Club off on Hooker Avenue...' Ino sighed.

As Neji shoved his way through all of the fighting soldiers, Ino saw his head turn, his attention completely on a specific person. Ino looked at the direction he was looking at, and saw a girl fighting two of the Uchihas. Her hair was short and black, her eyes a light violet like Nejis, and she wore a black tube top with what seemed like fishnet underneath. She kicked both the Uchiha's asses, but then she turned towards Neji, her eyes widening with realization. She grabed a sharp knife looking object and threw it our way.

Neji didn't move and neither did I, but I ducked from natural human reflexes, and I heard a disgusting, flesh opening sound behind me. I turned around quickly and saw one of the Uchiha soldiers with that same object imbedded in his face. I screamed and swam away from him, but Neji kept me still.  
A single word left his lips.

"Hinata."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"You guys are morons." The life guard, Kakashi Hatake, who was on duty when Sakura and Ino got kidnapped, said with a long sigh. They had Naruto and Lee's hands and legs bound, along with their mouths which got them to shut up. They continued straight ahead, and Shikamaru estimated it wouldn't be much longer till they came to the point Sakura and Ino had dove into the water.

Kakashi looked out lazily into the water, his face reflected off the wonderous waters below him. His eyes traveled upward, along with the other coastguard members that surrounded him, and noticed the white boat not too far off into the distance.

"Naruto, Lee, you can stop screaming and kicking, we found the boat." The two boys stoped for a second, but continued in joy and determination to find the two girls. Kakashi and Shikamaru sighed.

'Lets hope were not too late...'

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura wiped some invisable dirt off her shoulder, and smirked at the large pile of men with '' looks on their faces. Itachi's plan worked perfectly, and she put her top back on, removing the starfishes from her breasts.

Itachi was laughing behind her and Sakura smiled widely at him.

"I told you that would work."

"Hehe! Good idea too, although I wasn't too sure about the body oil..." Itachi smiled at her and started walking through the gate, Sakura close behind him. He stoped, and took out something from his weapon pack around his leg. He handed it to Sakura and told her it would help her breathe outside the barrier. Sakura put it on and held on to Itachi.

Only to be quickly ambushed by about ten Hyuuga soliders.

Itachi reached out both hands and began to form some hand symbols, but the Hyuugas were doing some too. Itachi was quicker than they were though, and a huge wave gushed down from below them and sent the Hyuugas flying upward, crashing into the large rock formation above the Uchiha Kingdom.

"We won't have to worry about being attacked out here. I'll take care of it." He turned to Sakura and she nodded in response. "Now we have to get to the boundary. Thats where we will find him." He started to swim again, Sakura close to his side.

"Him?" She questioned.

He didn't reply to her, but just kept swimming, turning away the Hyuuga Warriors with his special attack she couldn't see. One by one he swam by them, and with one hand movement he would either snap their necks before they came out of their daze, or break all of their ribs in one rock hard punch.

The water was becoming darker, and her grip on his arm was firm and tight. He pulled her along, and even though they were in the water, his clothing seemed to be stained with blood. There were less and less Hyuugas as they swam along, and Sakrua could tell Itachi was slowly letting down his guard. Sakura was nervous. She didn't know why, something bad was going to happen, and she was waiting for it. This constant nagging at the back of her head that she has had for so long ever since she came here. This body guiding her was her only reasurence, but even with him by her side, she couldn't calm herself.

Sakura noticed that their were more and more fish and sharks starting to swim among them. Especially sharks, and it wasn't helping her already rattling nerves. She tugged at Itachi's arm.

"Itachi..." She whispered through the mouthpiece, "all these sharks are scaring me." Sakura was whimpering each time one of the sharks swam past her, one even brushing its slick skin against her goosebumped arm. She was horrified when it made a U turn back to her and was swimming to her right side. Instantly at its path change she screamed.

Itachi moved to her other side and stoped swimming. He slowly turned his head to look at the shark who was swimming towards them head on. Sakura moved next to him and stared at his face, gasping when she saw his eyes take a sudden change. His pupils not their normal round, but not with bladed spikes, appearing to bleed to an even darker red then usual. The shark immediately turned away, just a foot from Itachi's face. Sakura sighed in relief and Itachi looked down at her. His eyes were normal again.

"Do you really think I'd let anything hurt you?"

She looked away from him, words not forming in her head to be spoken from her tounge. She didn't really know if it was something she wanted to answer. Shit! Anyone would be scared in this kind of situation! 'If this was a different time in my life I most likely would have answered, ''I don't care who you are! Anyone would be scared if a huge shark bigger than you are swam towards you, mouth wide open revealing nice, bloody teeth as if it just ate something. Or someone...'''

"Itachi...I..."

His eyes darted from her face to behind him, and she looked as well.

There were about a 20 Hyuuga soliders, all at the boarder between the two kingdoms. One of them pointed out the Uchiha, and all of them started to pile out of the opening at the top of the rock surface which was at the bottom of Konoha ocean.

While they headed towards the two of them, Itachi turned to Sakura.

"They are probably the backups which left from the battle at the opening. Our real fight is through there. Lets hurry." Itachi held on to her and started swimming as fast as he could, and swiftly flew past the other soliders before they could even reach him. He was like a blurr and Sakura was dragged along, the only visable one of the two. They both swam through the opening, and as soon as they did, two soliders held up their weapons and readied to aim.

Itachi looked up at them and they were blown away from the opening, slamming into a few more people fighting.

Sakura got a good look around, her vision blinded because of all the blood and gore everywhere. The fighting at the main gate was nothing compared to the fighting here. Bodys and corpses were floating around and sinking from above her, a few littered the ground. Although there were alot dead, it was nothing compared to the people who were still fighting. Sakura saw probably over a hundred Hyuugas and Uchihas fighting. Even though alot of them had blood oozing out from their stomaches, arms and legs, they continued to fight each other. Gushes of sand from the intense movements of their bodys were coming from every direction. Sakura felt Itachi move through all of them, Sakura not even paying attention to what he was doing. She watched in astonishment when a Uchiha got his Katana, cutting off a large chunk of a Hyuugas fin. He was disabled from moving, and she flinched when, with a loud grunt, cut through his side to the other, his body in two sections. The cracking of his spinal column and his throaty screams made her gag uncontrollably.

Itachi noticed this and pulled her closer, the sleeves of is clothes going over her eyes, censoring her like a protective father. He tightened his hold on her as he used his Mangekyou Sharingan on anybody who came close to him. He was looking for a certain person. He promised he would fight him again, and this time he would take his life. Every once in awhile he helped out his comrads by attacking or stabbing a kunai through a Hyuuga they were having a hard time with. One handedly he took out his Katana and slashed through anyone in his way. Gruesome and sickening scenes before him when their blood gushed from their sides and back, every time he made a short flick of his wrist, blade cutting skin. None of this phased him, but he felt some regret this fragile person in his arms had to witness such a sight.

They were soon in the middle of the battle when he noticed there was a black haired Hyuuga, a girl, fighting three Uchihas by herself. He also noticed a blond.

And he noticed he found who he was looking for.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hinata. What are you doing here?" Neji looked angry at the girl for some reason. "They specificly told you not to fight in this war. To stay at the palace where-"

"Where its safe? Neji-sama...I can't just sit there and not help my people. Just because I am a girl," She was stoped short when she countered someones weapon, then she punched him in the jaw. "doesn't mean I can't fight as well as you." She grabed the Uchiha by the hair, and pulled him down, kicking him in the stomach mulitible times while forcing him into the ground.

"That has nothing to do with it, he just doesn't want you getting hurt." He grabed her by the arm, quickly making a finishing blow to the Uchiha she was pummeling.

"I'm," She forced her kunai into another Uchiha, and he turned around fast, catching her off guard by slicing her shoulder. She cried out in pain, but retaliated by stabbing him in his throat. Ino smirked and clapped her hands. Hinata smiled. "fine." She breathed out. Neji looked at her shoulder and activated his Byakugan. He chakra was low, and she was almost to her limit. She had just enough energy to make it back to the kingdom while fighting off maybe one or two more Uchihas on the way.

"Hinata, leave. Your not needed here!" He pushed her.

"No! Neji-sama, don't think so little of me! I'm going to prove to you I'm strong! I'm strong Neji! Just let me show you-"

He reached out and grabed her weapon pouch on the side of her leg, and the other one around her waist. He shoved her again while throwing a kunai to his left, killing a Uchiha who was moving towards them. He left her the one in her hand and he grabed her by her shirt.

"Leave. Now. I won't tell you again." His voice was venomous and Ino swam up beside him. His face was scary. Ino had never seen him so mad before.

Hinatas small hands wraped around his tightened fist in her shirt and she managed to choke out, "No, Neji." Her voice was serious, and Ino could tell it took her alot of courage to say that to Neji's face.

'I wonder what kind of relationship these two have...?'

Ino reached out her hand and rested it on his arm, his head whiped around to stare at her, angry and irritated.

"I SAID..." His voice went from loud, to distant, as he focused on something behind Ino. She turned and noted the flaming red sharingan that burned holes into her head, but his eyes were on Neji. Ino backed away slowly, but she saw that he had a girl in his arms.

He lowered his arm and it revealed a raven haired, jade eyed girl.

"SAKURA!"

The girl looked up and burst into a smile.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"INO!" Sakura attempted to leave Itachi's side and embrace the blond, but she was held back with a strong arm around her waist. Ino was held back as well and the two men glared at each other, silence consumed them. Neji put Hinata down and she breathed in deeply, also glaring at Itachi. The two girls looked at each other, but soon realized why they were stoped from their reuniting hug.

"Ino...your on their side?" Sakura managed out.

"You on theirs?" Ino's face turned into a frown, mixed emotions on both of their faces. Sakura and Ino were both happy they were alive and got to see each other again, but they found theirselfs in a very difficult predicament. Tears started to stream down the blondes face. She began to struggle against Neji, crying out in pain.

The pain that was overwhelming in her heart to have to face this discision against her friend. Her best friend in the whole world, the person who she was always together with, ever since they were born, never seperated until these past two days.

Sakura began crying as well, but she knew better than the blond than to struggle. Crying and being hysterical would only make the situation worse, even though she too, was hurting inside.

"We finally meet again, Uchiha Itachi." Neji kept Ino to his side, the blond finally stopping herself. A confident grin on his face. With those words spoken, the people around them stoped fighting. They began to clear some space for the two, for this was a serious fight.

This was the real fight, the real war. Those two boys represented their kingdoms, and their fight was the everything. Nothing else mattered now. The intensity of the atmosphere was thick. No one else spoke, no one else moved.

Itachi closed his eyes and slowly opened them again, those sharp blades apparrant again. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata felt weak against the high level jutsu Itachi was casting. The area around them was a red and black cloudy one. It seemd blurry, Their bodys appeared to be in black and white. Only them were around, all the other soliders weren't there anymore.

Neji let go of Ino, but she still stayed close to his side. Itachi did the same for Sakura, whispering something brief in her ear. She obeyed, but hesitated, backing away from him, putting some distance between them.

"I hope your ready this time, Hyuuga Neji." Neji snorted, forming a stance with fluid movements.

"Don't disappoint me again Itachi. I hope you can last long enough to satisfy me." Itachi removed his shirt, tossing it to the side, where it floated softly to the ground. Itachi stood straight, not even taking out a weapon, while Neji held three kunai in each hand.

0

0

0

0

Both stared intently at each other, a match of glares between the two. Neither blinking or showing any sign of fear of the other. Sakura and Ino looked at each other for a minute, silently asking each other questions, silently pleading, and silently praying everything would be alright.

They closed their eyes, Itachi and Neji, both taking deep breaths, one second to relax, one second to prepare theirselfs.

In a flash Neji was in front of Itachi, eyes still closed, hands at his sides with kunai pointing down. His eyes opened, a loud warrior cry like yell when he activated his Byakugan. He lunged forward, thrusting his Kunai into Itachi. He smiled when he felt the metal dig into his flesh, but his eyes went wide when the figure was washed away, disappearing into the waves.

He suddenly swam upward, missing looking down to find Itachi looking up at him. He dodged to the side when the other Itachi also disappeared, only to appear above about to cut him with his sword.

Itachi appeared behind him, again using a water clone. He swam around Neji, swimming faster and faster. Neji threw his six kunai at Itachi, but the turnado whirlpool now surrounding him knocked them away. The concentrating veins around his eyes deepened when he tried to estimate Itachi's current position.

The whirlpool suddenly disappeared, and Itachi kicked at the Hyuuga from above, sending him flying into the rock ground beneath them. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata both screamed when a large crater appeared before them, Neji crushed into the ground. He jumped up, backflipping in the water when Itachi swam down, fins ready to hit him again.

Both stood before each other, anticipating their next moves. Itachi started to form symbols with his hands, chanting with each form he made. Huge geisers of water appeared on each side of him, gushing out water. The water froze and turned into sharp spikes, which broke off from the ground, and aimed at Neji.

Neji started to spin slowly, but picked up speed, and with careful but presice movements with his hands, he reflected back all the spikes at Itachi, and Itachi dodged easily in the air. All of the spikes were gone, but Neji was still spinning. He was a blur, but Itachi knew he was planning something. Kunai and other weapons started to spew out from the blur, hitting Itachi in all directions.

Itachi grabbed each and every one of the weapons Neji had thrown at him, and with lightning reflexes, he threw them back at Neji. He stoped spinning, and had all of the weapons in his hands. Itachi swam down quickly in front of him, and Neji threw all of them again. It disappeared and blended into the water. Another clone.

"Show your true self Itachi!" Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan. He knew all along they were nothing but clones. He wanted to drain some of Itachi's chakra before he actually fought the real him. Making clones continuously is tiring. He wouldn't be able to do this long.

Itachi appeared behind the Hyuuga, and leaned against his back.

Neji knew what he was going to do, and he needed his chakra as well. They both started to move their hands and form symbols again, rapidly for about a minute. The girls stared in astonishment when the water started to push away and receded away from the two men. The ground was being stripped of its moisture and it turned into crystalized sand.

"Mizu Dzuki Daichi No Jutsu!" Neji yelled, while Itachi was quiet when the water cleared. Sakura gapped and removed her mouthpiece. Ino watched her also and removed hers.

Air.

"What is this?" Sakura took a step forward. The ground was sterdy and firm, and it felt good against her toes. The two men started to transform, their fins turning into legs and feet. Scales sunk back into skin, revealing the smooth epidermis underneath. They took a step away from each other.

Itachi leg swiped Neji, but he back fliped with one, hand, twisting in the air. His foot contacted flesh and Itachi reeled back from the impact. The world turned from red to black to normal again, and Neji knew he had penetrated Itachi's defense ever so slightly.

Itachi sent a side kick Neji's way but he hit Itachi's foot with his arm, knocking it away from him. Neji stepped back, jumping away from the Uchiha. He looked down away from Itachi, sweat beads dripping down the side of his face. Itachi raised his eyebrow at the Hyuuga.

"64 Hands of Hakke ."

Hinata gasped at those spoken words. She had never scene Neji use this technique, and it was such an honor to be a witness to this historical fight for the Ancients. She silently cheered for Neji to do his best, and envying eyes anaylized his body. She wanted to see how the attack worked fully, so she activated her own Byakugan.

Neji sprinted towards Itachi, soon in front of him. He pointed his fingers, enclosing them close together. In quick movements, he hit Itachi twice in the shoulder. He turned around quickly, hitting Itachi four times double the speed in his other shoulder.

He was soon only a flash of limbs when he continued to attack Itachi quicker and quicker, digging his nails into his flesh with each precise strike to his neck, arms, stomach, and legs. Neji smirked when blood dripped from the corners of Itachi's mouth, completely still from the lack of chakra flow through his body.

Neji smirked at his work and took out his kunai slowly. "You were no challange for me Uchiha. I'm disappointed." He got closer to Itachi, tasting his sweet victory for a few more seconds more, until he reached back into his pouches on each side of his legs, grabing more kunai. With a sharp flick of his wrist he sent them flying towards the sharingan user.

"HINATA!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They stoped the boat, resting it beside the abandoned one. Kakashi looked around, seeing the boat was perfectly fine and in great condition. There was no evidence of a shark attack, electrical accident, or a struggle anywhere on the boat. The anker was down and thats what kept it in place.

"Guys, get your gear on, were going down there." Kakashi and the rest of the crew grabed their suits and tanks. "Shikamaru, stay here on the boat."

He nodded, turning off the engine and lowering the anker.

Lee and Naruto started to move like catapillers around the boat, following anyone that moved past them. Naruto started rubbing his face against someones foot, and lowered the cloth around his mouth.

"Hey! Can we come too? Lets help Sakura-chan together!" He pleaded and whined, while Lee just laid against the side of the boat. Kakashi stared down at him and sighed. He would just be asking for trouble if he brought the hyperactive blond along. It couldn't be helped...

"Okay Naruto, Lee. You guys can come."

Naruto yelled in triumpth. Kakashi leaned down and started to untie the blond, Shikamaru with Lee, until they were free from the binds that bound them. Naruto jumped up, stretching his strained muscles. Lee ran and got the gear. Naruto showed him how to put it on, since Lee had no idea how.

Soon both were ready to go and Kakashi smiled at his crew. "Okay guys, we search the underwater area, everyone spread out in pairs of two. Lets go."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The kunai hit their target perfectly, Neji snorting in satisfaction.

'What a fool.' Itachi thought, while hiding out in the water. No one could tell in his illusion that he was creating clones the whole time and sending them into the air barrier. He stood outside as he watched the Hyuuga attack over and over again his clones. He just kept sending more. He wanted to weakin the Hyuuga, not even bothering to get his hands bloody.

He could tell the Hyuuga was growing tired, he just didn't show it. He was wasting his chakra on his clones, not knowing until late if they were real or not. He grew bored of this little game, and stepped into the air bubble, un-noticed by everyone else. The Hyuuga was finishing off his final clone, using a large amount of his chakra to use a special attack against it. Just what Itachi had wanted.

Neji turned his back to him, still complete ignorant to the fact Itachi had planned all of this out from the beginning. As soon as he went through the main gates, he had already known all the tactics he would use against the Hyuuga. Even way before that, he'd known. He couldn't be beaten by him, Neji had no chance in surviving this fight.

The Hyuuga reached behind him, pulling out kunai, and throwing them at his clone, fake blood splurting from his body. Neji was proud of 'Itachi's' defeat, but he didn't expect another Itachi behind him with a large Katana.

0

Hinata noticed right away when Neji threw the kunai that that Itachi was fake. He must have been too busy fighting the clone to actually take a chance and anaylze if it was real or not. She wondered where the real Itachi was at, and saw he had cloaked himself. He was walking calmly towards Neji, pulling out his Katana on the way.

'Hes going to kill Neji! I can't let him get hurt!" Hinata started running towards the two, picking up her pace when she saw Neji had already turned around, looking at the glinting blade ready to thrust.

0

Sakura watched as Hinata sprinted out towards Itachi and Neji, jumping in front of the other Hyuuga. She realized what Hinata was about to do and she ran out towards her, but stoped when the blade cut skin. Neji didn't even flinch, but he did appear shocked when the person in front of him had the tip of a sword emerging from their back. The tip of the weapon was already tinted red from past killings, but new fresh blood covered the blade.

Itachi slowly pulled the blade out of the girl, and she grunted when a harsh tug relieved her of the sharp object. The crimson substance dripped into the ground, mixing with sand for a thick muave mixture. She brought her hand to her stomach and she blinked in understanding. 'This is what the head would have wanted. I'm glad to have been of worth.'

She turned her head slightly, catching a glimpse of the Hyuuga. His mouth was open slightly, and she knew he was angry at her for doing such a thing. She felt limp suddenly, and she started to fall backwards. He caught her and steadied her body which was quickly becoming dead weight.

"Why did you do that?" He shook her slightly, confused she would do something as idiotic as take a blow for him. She was like his little sister! All of their days he had protected her and watched over her. He had a short temper when it came to her and her getting herself into dangerous situations, but this of all of them was the worst she had ever done. He felt himself sink to the ground, the back of her head against his chest.

"I didn't...w-want you to get hurt..." She sighed, and when she did, more blood was pumped from her body, flowing into the sand. Neji's hands were soaked in the warm, sticky liquid.

"I'm glad your alright Neji-sama...I got to protect you now. I don't...have to...stare at your back any...longer..."

The hand holding her stomach fell, and her head slightly fell limp to the side.

Neji stared at her face, her soft, lavender eyes still staring off into the distance. She looked...happy. Was she happy she was able to help him? Stupid girl...happy for such a stupid and useless things. If it meant her life he would of been willing to give up his for hers. She didn't desearve to die like this. Not like this...not for him.

He looked up darkly to the man who had done this to his friend, his cousin. He held Hinata up from her arms and dragged her carefully away from the Uchiha. He sweeped her up, holding her bridal style in his arms, and jumped in a cartwheel to his left. Ino stared wide eyed at the girl, tears dripping down her face.

He laid her down next to Ino, gently laying her head down on the ground.

He had to deal with the fucking man before him. He was determined more than ever to kill him, and hes going to kill him the most gruesome way possible. He pulled out a small container from his pocket, opening it to reveal two small pills. This is all he needed to kill him with. The pills would help him regain his chakra. And then some.

Neji was going to enjoy this emensely.

The Hyuuga took one small pill and shoved it in his mouth, swallowing a second later. He felt the pill disolve into his mouth, and enter his chakra system. Automaticly it began to full him with newfound power and strength, and he was no longer tired from wasting his chakra on those clones.

He had been saving this technique for Itachi, in case he needed an extra boost to kill this man. A new attack that stole chakra from nearby living beings, fish, plants, everything. Using this, it would harnest all that energy and mold it into a purer form. This would cause the Chakra to turn into a lightning based electricity, and he could do whatever he wanted with it. This was his ultimate hidden power.

Forcing the chakra to his fingertips, he let the power build up. He needed about a minute, thats all it took.

Itachi saw the enormous amount of power Neji was harnesting, and he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. It was a cheat, but with what Neji was preparing for him, he needed it. The background turned from red and black to white and black. He started walking towards Neji, and created a large metal post to tie Neji up to. He immediately flew up to the air, bound by invisable ropes and chains.

Genjutsu.

'Mind tricks...this isn't real. This isn't real, it isn't real snap out of it Neji.' He activated his Byakugan once more, and searched around for his enemy. Itachi was there, forming hand seals for his own attack.

"Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

'Shit.' Neji cursed.

Itachi breathed in deeply, his hands to his mouth. Fire sparked from his fingertips, and he blowed hard into the air, and fire spewed out in front of him. Neji threw out his hands in front of him, shooting out a large trail of his electrical power. They both canceled each other out due to interference with each others techniques. Neji cut the post holding him with his chakra, and ran towards Itachi.

Itachi smirked at Neji. He was at such a disadvantage yet he kept on fighting. Neji stoped in front of him and was about to punch him, but Itachi kicked him up into the air, sending his opponent towards the sky. He jumped up after the flying ninja, and placed himself beneath him. This left the Hyuuga motionless, and it created an opening for Itachi.

As a result, Itachi grabed Neji's back, and then he quickly released it while kicking him in the rib with his left leg. Neji hit it away and attempted to block the strike because it was a very obvious strike. He then jumped higher above Neji, making a 360 degree flip in the air.

'Hes going to strike with his right leg. I can dodge that.' Neji looked upward, readying himself to grab Itachi's foot to counter his move.

While rising from the flip, he raised his left hand and smacked Neji in the face, sending him down. He spirled into the ground, shocked.

Itachi sped down, following with another punch to Neji in the stomach, again with his left hand. He was nearly touching the ground, so Itachi thought it be the time to deliver his final blow. He gave a frontflip towards his enemy, striking his face with his left foot, and smashed him onto the ground.

"NEJI!" Ino was ran towards him, but stopped suddenly from the large impact in the ground. Dirt and dust filled the air, and blinded the blond. She swatted the air with her hands and continued to walk towards him, and noticed he was already trying to get up. He collapsed on the ground and was completely still for a few moments.

'I have to use the other pill?...I didn't want to do this. But now I'll have to.' He reached down, painfully, to the side of his pants, and slipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out the other pull, and weakly popped it into his mouth. Ino walked towards him, looking at Itachi who was standing at Neji's feet.

'Hes not dead.' Itachi stared at Neji, wondering what the Hyuuga's next move was. 'He used the other pill...'

Neji closed his eyes for a minute, Ino drinking in his appearence. He was covered in dirt, mud, cuts, and a few bruises. His breathing was shallow, and a small trail of sweat was making its way down the side of his face. After a minute he didn't move at all.

Itachi stepped closer to him, standing on top of Neji. He held his sword downward and lifted it up.

Ino ran to his side and grabed Itachi's arm. "Please! Don't kill him! Please don't, please!" Itachi paid her no mind and thrusted the sword down.

Neji's eyes shot open and his body turned a slight blue. Sudden energy surging through him.

He jumped upward and spotted the Uchiha.

"You guys, this is ridiculous! Please stop!" Ino looked upward and pleaded with Neji. He was over them and began forming hand symbols.

Sakura yelled at Ino, but she didn't hear her muffled noises. Sakura ran towards Ino and shoved her to the side, which Ino flew far enough for it to be considered THROWN to the side.

"Denkou, Fukakouryoku No Jutsu." Chakra, formed into Lightning, started to electricute from the tips of Neji's fingers, and he brought them to his mouth. 'My final Jutsu.'

Itachi leapt at Sakura., shoving her into the ground. She stared upward, realization hitting her when she looked over his shoulder.

'No...'

'Stop...'

'Get off me...run.'

'Please!'

She started to shake, and didn't even acknowlege Ino's screams from the side. The only thing that mattered to her now, was the man on top of her. With the few seconds they had to prepare theirselfs, Sakura fought against him, a loss cause, because he only tightened his grip on her.

A shrill scream shot through the air and Sakura felt something hot and smooth spread through her clothes.

The air was disappearing and it began to fill with water, Ino's screams echoed throughout the now bubble of air. The water was pushing them upward fast, her body almost fully covered with water. Itachi transformed again, and his scales were arising from the surface of his skin.

The water soon consumed her and she held her breath, Itachi holding on to her.

"Sakura, hang in there-"

He was cut off when a wave pushed them apart, Sakura colliding into her blond friend, and seperating from the raven haired Uchiha.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"We've been down here for awhile Kakashi, soon we will have to go back and try and do this another day." One of Kakashi's crew said to him though his mouth piece. Naruto and Lee were way down there in the water, looking as best they could to find their friends. He was right, they would have to go back and look later. But the truth was, they would most likely be dead by then, if they weren't now.

"Naruto..." Kakashi called out, but Naruto and Lee ignored then, not listening to the coast guard. "NARUTO!"

Lee looked behind him and flipped him off. Kakashi gapped at the disobediant little shit and swam on after them. "You GUYS!" He cried, "We have to do this another time. Our tanks are almost empty and we've been looking too long. There will be another chance to find your friends-"

"No!" Lee shoved him away. "They could be dead by then! THIS is the only chance we have! We have to find Sakura and Ino-san!" Kakashi grabbed him again, reminding them the girls were already missing from the boat for a day and night, and they were probably dead right now. Lee objected to this and shoved him away again, trying to swim deeper, hoping to find the woman he loves.

Naruto ignored both of them and kept swimming. He felt an extreme wave of guilt with each stroke he made in the water. He had told Sakura about Shikamaru's discount for his friends. He had recommended for Sakura to go diving. He had told Sakura how great it was. He had tempted and made her go out into the water. This was all his fault.

Even if it cost him his life, he was going to find his friend. She meant everything to him.

He...he even loved her. He had for a long while. Ever since grade school, when the first met during first grade. He was the class clown, always making jokes, laughing, being obnoxious. Everyone laughed at him and made fun of him, but he liked the attention. Then one day, she transfered to his school, and was a new student in his class. She sat next to him, and he instantly liked her when she turned and smiled at him.

She was so cute then...big green eyes, a slightly large forehead, and candy pink hair. Maybe thats the trait Naruto loved most about her. The pink hair that belonged to her and her only. Her parents didn't have pink hair. He knew that much when they picked her up from school. Hell, even she didn't know where she got her hair!

They were good friends all through elementry. Sakura made friends with Ino and they all hung out together. Even though highschool.

Naruto was a huge fan of ramen, and ate it every chance that he got. This inspired him to work at his current job, but it was actually Sakura who told him about the occupation.

0

Naruto walked into his favorite ramen joint, walking under the trademark curtain. Sakura and Ino followed close behind, and sat on the red booth chairs ordering their usual. Naruto always ordered the king size BBQ pork ramen, Sakura ordering the small, and Ino ordering a small mixed seafood ramen. After about Narutos fourth bowl, and Sakura and Ino done with half of their first, Ino spoke up.

"Damn Naruto, how much ramen can you friggin eat?"

"One time I ate 23 bowls. Usually I eat 17." Ino's mouth droped open. Sakura slurrped some of the juice from her bowl.

"Naruto, hows come you don't gain any weight?"

"YEAH! If I ate that much ramen, I'd prolly gain like TEN POUNDS!" Ino looked at her bowl and made a disgusting look at it. "God only knows how many grams of fat and calories are in each delicious bite..."

The owner of the shop sweatdroped and took a deep breath while cleaning the counter. "I'll have you know, we use sesame seed oil for your ramen and rice noodles not egg."

"Dude don't get like all offended I was just giving an example!" Ino huffed. "Naruto just has an extremely fast metabolism. Lucky bastard..."

Naruto held the bowl up to his lips and drank the rest of the broth, ordering two more bowls. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond.

"Won't you get sick Naruto if you eat that much? Like, your running around all day hyper and shit, then you eat a bazillion bowls of ramen and run around hyper all over again?"

Naruto just smirked at her.

"Nope! I've pulled this off my entire life. I've never gotten sick once!"

Sakura smiled at him. He sounded so proud when he said that. His optimisim was contagious and she was always happy when she was with him.

Just then, she got an idea.

"Heeeyyy...Naruto, since you like ramen so much, why don't you work at a ramen joint?" Sakura suggested.

Naruto stoped eating, and set his bowl down, deep in thought...

Then he burst into a huge grin.

"SAKURA! THATS A GREAT IDEA!" He jumped up on top of the stool. "ONE DAY! I WILL OWN A RAMEN CHAIN! I WILL I WILL I WILL! BELIEVE IT!" He laughed like crazy, but jumped when the stand owner smacked his leg with the towel in his hand. Naruto apologized and sat back down, staring at his unfinished bowl.

The owner looked up at Naruto. "You know...I like you kid. You've come in here like everyday at least twice since you were a lil midgit entering first grade. I'd, actually, be willing to give you job here. Would you be interested?" He smiled at Naruto.

"YEAH! Wow! Thats so awesome! I'd love to work here!" Naruto exclaimed.

The shop owner turned to Sakura and Ino. "Would you girls like to work here too? I'd be more fun if you all worked here together."

Sakura and Ino turned to each other. "Sure!"

0

They were freshmen in highschool when that happand.

After that, they worked at that ramen shop four two summers, and they left with their memorys to work their way up. Finally, they all ended up actually working at a ramen company, improving their ranks every year, getting closer to their childhood dream.

Naruto shook his head. He'd find Sakura and Ino for sure! He had to...they were everything to him...

Naruto heard something.

Just then, it sounded like, a scream.

'Sakura!' Naruto swam harder and the scream died out. In the distance he could see someone. Lee swam right up beside him.

"Lee? Did you hear that?" Naruto questioned as they swam faster.

"It sounded like Ino-san!"

They swam faster and faster, ignoring the fact the water got darker the further they went.

As they approached the body, it was in fact, Sakura's. Naruto grabed her and immediately started heading to the surface.

"NARUTO! I THINK I FOUND INO-SAN!"

Indeed, in his arms, was the unconcious blond. Lee looked below him and he swore he saw another person, but he ignored it. Sakura and Ino were their top prority.

Naruto held Sakura close to him as he kicked his feet upward, his hands around her stomach. He kept chanting in his head, 'please don't die, please don't die, please don't die Sakura.' These moments for him were the most vital, and with every ounce of his strength he kicked as hard as he could.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Her chest was burning and she felt as if her soul was slowly being pulled out of her body.

'Am...I dead?' She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when the cold salt water stinged her eyes. She forced them open however, and looked around. She was moving...someone was holding her, swimmingtowards the surface.

She wanted to breathe, but she couldn't. She was about to close her eyes, but she noticed someone floating just beneath her. Sakura was feeling very light headed, and she probably was losing a bunch of brain cells from being neglected of air for so long, but she could make out those unique blood red eyes staring at her retreating figure.

'Itachi! Its Itachi!' Sakura tried to move towards him, but whoever was holding her was preventing her from doing so. She struggled a bit harder against the person, and even harder.

"ITACHI!" She barely made out, sucking in alot of water from doing so. She screamed and kicked as hard as she could. She could tell he was bleeding badly, he stared at her, trying to move towards her, silently asking her to stay with him. Blood was gushing from his wound, the wound he got from protecting her.

She sucked in too much water, and she fell unconcious.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

0

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was cold that day. The breeze played with her hair, little whisps flying around her face.

Those events took place about a week ago, but it was so fresh in her mind as if it had just happaned yesterday. She rubbed her hands up her arms, trying to warm her numb body. Her body wasn't the only thing that was numb. Her feelings were also. She didn't know how to discribe how she was feeling. Maybe a mixture of sadness and regret. Anger maybe?

Anger at herself for not fighting against Naruto to go back to her love. She was angry at herself for not going back to him, for not staying with him. For leaving him there.

Sakura sighed and settled for wrapping her hands around her knees, her legs against her chest. She stared out at the calming waves, the tide moving back and forth gracefully against the white sand. The sky was cloudy and grey, dripping small drops of water every once in awhile against her skin.

She'd skipped work for a bit , her boss didn't really care because a docter discribed to him the whole incident. He sympathized with her more than she thought he would, and he told her she could come back when she was 'mentally stable'. Well, after what happand, she didn't think she'd ever be mentally stable ever again.

Sakura reached her hand down and felt the damp sand, finding a rock and holding it in her fragile hand. She looked it over.

A copper red rock.

God must really like messing with her.

She threw the rock into the water hard, and it traveled about five feet until it hit the waves with a small watery thud.

0

Sakura wasn't breathing, she didn't have a pulse. She'd simply been dead, and she wasn't able to see the tear stained face of Naruto, screaming and yelling at her lifeless body to wake up. Ino was fine, she was unconcious the whole time and didn't take in much water. But Sakura had struggled and filled her lungs with the salty liquid.

"SAKURA! Please! Don't die! I need you! We all need you! You mean so much to us! Please Sakura open your eyes!" Naruto cried, hysterical and shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Lee kept a strong hand on Narutos shoulder, not crying nor blinking. If Naruto wasn't going to be strong through this, Lee would for him.

He squeezed his shoulder in a small consoling matter, each time Kakashi crossed his hands on Sakuras chest and pressed down in quick thrusts. He leant down, pressing his lips to hers and lifting her chin, forcing air deeply in her mouth. This repeating process continued for about two minutes, until Kakashi finally stoped.

He sighed.

"Naruto...Lee...I'm afraid she's..."

Naruto jumped up and hoved over Sakura, shaking her shoulders. "No! Sakura isn't that weak! She wouldn't die from something like this!" His tears dripped into her face, falling into the corners of her eyes.

"Please! Sakura. Don't give up! Open your eyes! Please! Sakura-chan..." Naruto slumped his shoulders in mild defeat, mumbling under his breath for Sakura to open her eyes and be alive. He leant down to her stomach and rested his head on the icy cold flesh, holding his head. He stayed like that for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around his head and crying loudly.

"Sakura...Sakura..."

'Wake up...Sakura wake up...'

Suddenly, she began coughing violently, water gushing from her mouth. Naruto lifted up his head instantly and smiled, unsure.

"Sakura! Your alive! Sakura!" He jumped on top of her and huged her. "I'm so glad! Yay! Sakura!" He snuggled his head in the crook of her shoulder, happy tears now falling down his face. Sakura fluttered her eyes open slowly, and looked around.

'No...'

She sat up, coughing a bit more, Naruto still clinging to her frame.

"I'm so happy! Sakura your alive!"

'No!'

She shoved Naruto off of her and stood up, shakily, running over to the side of the boat. "ITACHI!"

Kakashi jumped up after her and grabbed her by the waist before she hurled herself overboard. She screamed and tried biting him, struggling against him.

"No! Let me go! I have to go back! LET ME GO! LET ME---"

He pressed his hand into the back of her neck, and after a moment she fell limp. Her dead weight was overwhelming and he leaned her down into the ground slowly. Naruto stared wide eyed at the girl, and Shikamaru, Lee, and the rest of the crew, watched, speechless.

Ino opened her eyes, awaken from the loud noise.

She knew.

She knew why Sakura did that.

Ino would've too, but she didn't have the strength, or the will.

She closed her eyes again and let sleep take her.

1

When Sakura awoke again, she was warm and her body tucked into white sheets. A small beep sounded beside her every four seconds.

She was in a hospital room. It was completely white, and there were curtains drawn for the window. It was night time, the pearly moon high in the sky, casting a glow through the glass. Stars litered the sky, flickering brightly. Sakura tried to reach up to push her hair behind her ear, but she noticed she had an IV in her arm.

Ew...

She hated needles. Luckily she wasn't awake for that one.

She traced small circles and lines on the wall with her finger, bored, and tired. It was quiet, the faint sound of insects and crickets outside of her window. With her free arm, she reached up and pushed the window, leaning up as she pushed it farther. She sat on her bed, wind blowing softly in her face.

A soft groan came from the other side of the room, and Sakura turned her head to look at her guest.

Naruto slept soundly in the chair, desperately trying to get comfortable. His leg was hanging off the side of the chair, his arm lazily draped over his stomach, the other hanging off the chair, and his left leg on the head of the chair. Sakura smiled at the blond.

"S-...Sakura..."

He opened his eyes, and yawned, then slowly directed his gaze to her. He smiled at her, then got up from his chair. "Your awake now. You've been out for about a day...we found you yesterday." He sat at the end of her bed, fixing her covers and placing them over her.

"You stayed here?" She asked quietly.

"I was worried." He looked away from her and out the window. "I thought I'd lost you..." His voice was slightly shakey, and Sakura just stared at him.

She'd always known Naruto liked her, but her feelings for him were as if he was the guy next door. Someone she hung out with, and was herself with. She wouldn't denie she loved Naruto, but she wasn't in love with him. She didn't know what to call him, but she knew something was there.

She reached out her hand slowly, and placed it on top of his. He looked down at her hand and placed his other one on top of hers. Naruto moved slightly towards her, hesitant, but then he crawled next to her and hovered over her to look at her face. His hand brushed against the side of her face and she turned her head towards the kind gesture.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, a gentle brief kiss. When he broke away, his deep blue eyes lingered over hers, watching her jade for a reaction. She didn't seem to know how to react, so she just smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame protectively.

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered into her hair. Sakura put her hand against his chest and rested her head under his chin.

She couldn't reply to him, for her heart belonged to someone else. She wouldn't be able to return his feelings or love him back until she was ready.

'It might be awhile...Naruto.'

1

0

She sighed sadly at the memory. She didn't want to keep him waiting, so she told him how she felt. After she was done, he didn't seem discouraged at the least. He just smiled and said he would wait until she was ready to be his love. She remembed laughing at how straight forward he was. Naruto always made her happy, so she probably will be one day.

Apparrantly Naruto told Lee off, cuz he was avoiding her, mumbling something about a physco blond threatening to rip out his balls if he laid one hand on his Sakura. So he just turned his attention toward Ino and started hitting on her.

Ino was taking it all very well. In fact, shes convinced that it was all some sort of dream they both shared. Sakura knew it wasn't true, and she knew Ino loved Neji. Ino told Sakura everything they talked about and discribed to her in perfect detail her side of this story.  
Sakura didn't tell her as much as Ino had, it still hurt too much.

She'd only known Itachi for two days and she had fallen for him so hard. In fact, she was still falling. No one could really console her except for Ino, but Ino wasn't much of a consoler.

She stood up from the sand, wiping her hands on her jeans. She pulled up her pant legs and folded them up. Sakura began walking out into the water, and stoped when she was about a foot deep in the dark waters. She really wanted to just continue walking and then somehow find him. Sakura knew it was impossible...she couldn't help herself.

This whole thing drained her and she wasn't her normal laughing self. All the people she knew realized that, but they didn't voice it outloud. They were just a bit nicer to her than usual.

That grey haired Kakashi guy was actually pretty nice. He understood how she felt, even though she didn't tell him all of it. Just a little made up story that Ino and her had been floating around the ocean after losing their gear due to intense currents, and tried to cling to the surface of the water for about a day and a half (He actually believed this. How dense is that?) and they had found them both when they finally sunk into the water. Sakura was a good bullshitter, and it came in handy when he wrote it all down on some sort of accident report sheet they sent to the police or something.

Sakura turned away from the water, and started walking back through the sand. 'One more look,' and she told herself she was going to forget everything that had happand.

With one last look out into the ocean, she turned and began walking back to her apartment.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Sequal)

"...-and then I said, 'HEY DUDE! Take your finger outta there!'"

Sakura burst into tears and laughter, doubling over and smacking her knee.

"HA! THATS A GOOD ONE NARUTO!" Sakura snorted and Naruto's ears picked up like radar. He ran over to her and glomped her, picking her up and lifting her into the air. He twirled her around and then brought her down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him small kisses all over his face. She looked curious after he set her down to hug her.

"Whats with all the sudden lovey-ness Naruto?"

Naruto grabbed her again and held her tightly, sighing dreamily in her hair. "I love it when you snort..."

Immediately Sakura burst into another fit of giggles. Naruto smiled at her and set his fishing pole to the side. They had caught alot of fish that day, and Naruto said when they got home he was going to cook for her. Sakura loved it when Naruto cooked something other than Instant Ramen. He was a good cook actually.

She spent all of her weekends with Naruto doing something fun and exotic. For example, Naruto took her to a carnival, where they bobbed for apples and won a giant candy apple, then another time Naruto took her to a international romantic ramen resturaunt.

'Oh! Did I mention Naruto finally made his dream come true? He now owns three ramen companys, and at the age of 20! Can you imagine?' Sakura smiled to herself when she watched the blond fumble with the fishing wires, managing to wrap his arms and legs with the thin metal and falling over. She laughed and helped him up, grabbing some scissors to cut off a piece which took off the others.

Naruto made her assistant manager when he got promoted. His boss had taken a liking to Naruto, which mostly all people do, and when he retired, he gave Naruto the duty to take care of his ramen chain. Naruto was unbelievably happy, and he began to take Sakura everywhere and buy her everything she wanted. They were happy, she was in love. It was perfect how her life was ending like a faerie tale.

Ino didn't work at the ramen shop anymore, but she changed careers and got a degree in cosmotoligy, and she bought a beauty parlor with Lee. Both were thrilled at the idea of making people fabulous for a living, so they took their job seriously and performed only the best on their costumers for cheap prices.

They didn't work together anymore, but Sakura, Ino, and Naruto were still good friends, and hung out as much as they could when they could. Naruto went inside the cabin of the boat, yelling back something about refreshments and food.

Sakura took this time to look out into the sea, and breathe in the fresh ocean air. It was beautiful out. The sun was bright, the wind was cool, seagulls flew overhead with their annoying noises, and the water pushed against the boat with small 'SWOOSH'es.

Sakura suddenly became a little sad. She didn't know why, she was so happy. How can she be sad?

She walked to the front of the boat, standing on the second bar of the rail. Sakura liked doing this, it made her seem...powerful. Yeah, her little 5/5, 115 pound self powerful. Riiight...

Naruto opened the door to the cabin and yelled.

"HEY SAKURA! What kinda drink do you want? Margarita, Pina Colada, or a Martini!"

A wave spashed against the bars when she turned around. "MARTINI--"

The bar got slippery from the water, and when she turned around, it was too quick, and she fell over the railing. She hit the side of her head when she fell into the water with a loud splash, instantly sinking into the heavy waves. She screamed but only managed to suck in water, so she held her breath.

Sakura sunk deeper into the water, the currents playing with her small form. Not a good time to be so tiny huh?

She kicked and pushed her arms, but she just kept sinking. Her lungs burning slightly from the lack of oxygen. Sakura began to cry, but the salt water carried away her tears into the sea. She opened her eyes and tried to look upward, to see how far she was from the surface.

Eh...pretty far. Yup. She was gonna die.

Sakura closed her eyes, but then she felt arms wrap around her body.

0

"La de La de daaa...about an ounce of this, a drop of this, and..." Naruto turned on the blender. "La de daaa! MY DARLING SAKURA! I'M DONE!"

He walked out to the deck, drinks in hand with dango sticks in his mouth.

"Sakura!"

No Sakura.

"S..Sakura?" He looked around and she wasn't to be seen.

A light flicked on in his head and he dropped the drinks and dango. He ran over to the rail and looked around. "SAKURA!"

0

She opened her eyes and she met blazing Sharingan.

He smiled at her and started to swim towards the surface. Sakura managed to choke out, "Itachi?"

He kissed her forehead, kicking his fin harder and tightening his grip around her. When he was confident she would be able to make it on her own, he gave her an extra push and swam away.

Sakura gasped when she could breathe again, Naruto leaning off of the boat. He cried out when he saw her emerge from the water.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" He threw his legs over and jumped into the water.

"No, No No! Naruto--" He splashed water in her face and she glared at him.

"I'm COMING SAKURA!" He swam towards her in slow motion, when she was actually only a foot away from him. Sakura splashed water on him and he burst out laughing. He grabbed her and held her close.

"Sakura...are you okay?"

Sakura smiled.

She looked out into the sea again and giggled softly under her breath.

"Yes...thank you."

'Thank you...'

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

111

A/N: YES! I'M FINALLY DONE! damn that was long. EXTRA LONG FOR U PPL WHO HAVE WAITED! THANK YOU FOR WAITING!  
Wow, that took alot of work. AUGH! I WANNA THANK MY BABY FOR HELPING ME WITH SOME GRAMMER AND IDEAS FOR WHAT TO HAPPEN NEXT WHEN I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!

I loves you ray. MWAH!

I hopes you all enjoyed this, and from now on, all of my storys are going to be one shots like this. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Tell Me You Love Me

My First Naruto Fic. Everything you want to see that no one else will write! I'm tired of fics always going straight to teh sex. What about the cute moments that happen like 5 years before or some shit?

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Naruto. I Just Like The Show

:Tell Me You Love Me:

"ORICHIMARU! YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he threw five kunai at Orochimarus half dead body. Even though Naruto and Sakura had given him everything they had learned and beat the shit out of him, they still were no match for him. While they were looking for his hideout he had been secretly getting stronger and stealing other clans techniques.

"Die you stupid brat!" spat Orochimaru as his neck extended from his body and he wraped his head around Narutos own. Naruto struggled against him but was weak from using up all his Chakra. Orochimaru tightened his hold on Naruto and then he threw him against a tree. Narutos limp body slowly fell and hit the ground.

Orochimaru looked at Sakura.

"Don't worry, your suffering will be put to an end soon." said Orochimaru as he grew a large spear like weapon from his mouth. Earlier on Sakura had been cut with some shurikens from some of the sound ninja protecting Orochimaru. Weaked, she tried running but she triped and fell on her face.

'No! I have to be strong, I need to be strong and live through this. I can't allow myself to die! We have to find Sasuke!' Sakura kept telling herself as she tried to get up. She got to her feet and as she turned around she saw him ready to strike. She blinked her eyes and she saw flashbacks of her...Naruto...Sasuke...and Kakashi-sensei. Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she saw him getting closer and that extremely sharp looking blade...

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura flinched as she came face to face with not Orochimaru, but Naruto. Their noses were touching and Sakuras eyes went wide.

"Na-na..naruto..." She saw him try to smile but his face was soon distorted with pain. She reached out and she brushed her fingers against his face, and used her other hand to wrap around his back.

She felt something moist and slick against her hand.

"Sakura...are..are you okay?"

"HOW TOUCHING!" Orochimaru yelled in a hiss. "Too bad this sweet and tender moment won't last!" He yelled while he ripped the long sword like weapon out of Narutos gut. His eyes widened as he saw the Naruto clone disappear and he heared noises behind him.

"Shit!" Orochimaru yelled as he saw Naruto and a clone, the clone forming something in Narutos hand.

"Take THIS YOU BASTARD! RASENGAN!" The clone swung Naruto into Orochimaru and disappeared, and Naruto went flying into Orochimarus direction. In a swift and quick motion he shoved his hand into Orochimarus stomach. He screamed in agony as he twirled and was sent flying forward into what Naruto counted probably around seventeen trees.

Knocked almost unconcious Orochimaru gushed out blood from his mouth and stomach. The hot liquid dripped down his chin as he grimaced in pain. 'This isn't over Naruto-kun, If your going to kill me, I will take you with me!'

Naruto smirked in Orochimarus direction. He saw Sakura pass out a little ways from him but he grabed her before she hit the ground. Holding her close, he jumped over to where Orochimaru was laying at, wanting to make sure he was dead.

Naruto threw a kunai at his arm and watched as he didn't even flinch.

'Yup! Hes dead alright! We finally did it Sakura-chan!' Naruto smiled at her pretty face.

"Its not over yet Naruto-kun..." Orochimaru got out a scroll with some complicated writing only a Hokage could possibly figure out. He looked up and glared at Naruto. "Lets die together." Orochimaru opened it up and threw it into the air.

It started to light up and flash.

'Shit! I need to get out of here!" Naruto started running and realized he didn't have enough time to get far enough for safety, but maybe he could do one more Kage Bunshin really quick...

Holding her with one arm he used his hands to form seals. Soon he was high into the air with thirty clones swinging him around and around with Sakura.

A huge flash of light and Naruto and Sakura were thrown hard into the sky, and as Naruto looked down he saw a HUGE explosion that barely missed his feet.

"Sakura, wake up!" He held her close. "We did it! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes slowly and stared into Narutos deep blue eyes. She smiled and wraped her arms around him as he landed far away from the explosion into a big tree.

When Naruto woke up he was in the Konoha hospital. The nurse informed him that Kakashi found them when Naruto past out from overexcerting himself.

'I guess I did go a bit too far..but wheres Kakashi-sensei?' Naruto sat upright but felt pain in almost every part of his body. Ignoring this he got up and walked outside, feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. He was about to leave the gates of the hospital but her heard a very familiar female voice.

"Kakashi was able to bring back Sasuke successfully. Orochimaru has been confirmed dead and the body was taken into our custody to be locked into a cell with very high powered ninja charms. Finally everything is over now..." It was Tsunade hag!

"What are you going to do with Sasukes curse seal?" That voice had to belong to Perverted Hermit.

"For now we will just have to wait and see what happands." Tsunade-sama replyed.

Naruto tipped toed away and decied to walk the other way around. He had so many questions and confusing things swirling around in his head. 'GAH this is going to drive me insane!'

Naruto finally made it to the bridge with the Konoha river. He remembered this place..

He heared voices by the bridge and he jumped into a bush.

"I was so worried about you Sasuke-kun...I'm so glad your finally back..." Sakuras shy yet caring voice said to the raven haired boy.

"Sakura, you worry yourself too much about me. If you have enough time to waste on obsessing over me, try doing something useful with your time. Like training." Sasuke said with eyes filled with almost no emotion. Sakura was hurt.

"Sasuke how could you say that to me! Don't you know that I-" Sakura was silenced with Sasukes finger on her lips. He looked into her eyes with a serious look.

"Sakura...I don't feel anything for you. I could care less if you were dead or alive. Forget about me and your feelings for awhile. Move on in life." He stayed like that with her for a few more seconds, and then he left her with his hands in his pockets.

Tears filled Sakuras eyes as she said aloud but to herself, "Its not that easy Sasuke...I'm in love with you."

He didn't hear her or didn't seem to care as he kept walking. His hair moving with the wind, and cherry blossoms floated around everywhere around them both. Naruto felt hatred towards Sasuke at that moment. How could he say something so cold to Sakura-chan? Who obviously loved him and worried herself to death over him.

Sakura put her hands on the rail and she rested her head on her hands. He could tell she was crying.

He moved out of the bush and he walked towards her. Reaching out a hand he touched her shoulder softly. Startled she stood upright and looked into his eyes then she turned away.

"Sakura-cha--"

"I need to thank you Naruto for saving me from Orochimaru...I appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't think I've ever told you that." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why do you love him so much Sakura?" Naruto said suddenly.

"I can't explain it Naruto...I just do.." They both blushed as their eyes locked for a minute but then Naruto suddenly looked angry and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why! He hasn't done anything for you! Hes so cold and mean to you, all he does is say discouraging things to you!" Sakura turned her head to the side and looked away from him. Naruto turned red as he grabed her and shoved her into his chest, embracing her into a tight hug. Hes always dreamt of having her in his arms.

"Na...naruto?" She blushed and stood there, feeling him shake just slightly as he held her tighter. She could feel his breath against the crook of her neck.

"Sakura...I've always loved you...ever since I first laid eyes on you. It hurt knowing you loved that asshole. I tried so hard to get you to notice me, I tried so hard to become stronger for you. I wanted to be there for you when you needed someone." Naruto tried to continue but she stoped him

"Naruto...I don't feel anything for you... I love Sasuke-kun--"

"No! Thats not true Sakura! When I blocked Orochimaru from hurting you, you touched me. You looked at me with what looked like love. Your touch...it was so soft and gentle. If you didn't feel anything for me, I doubt you would of even thought of doing that." He could of sworn he felt hot tears dripping down his neck.

"No...Naruto...Its not true..." She started to struggle against him but he held on to her tight. "Let me go Naruto! Please! S-stop..." Soon she stoped fighting him and she was limp against his arms.

He sighed and he was about to let her go but then he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, and up to his back, holding him close. In return he started to kiss her softly against her cheek and jawline, moving slowly to her neck. She shuddered against the warmth of his lips and she held him even closer.

"Naruto..." She found herself moan slightly in a whisper against his ear.

"Sakura..." He began to say between kisses, " Tell me you love me..."

"W-what?" She said weakly. She couldn't believe what was happening! She loved Sasuke! She would stay faithful to him! She couldn't be doing this right now! This was wrong!

Well, technicly it wasn't, since her and Sasuke didn't have anything in the first place. But still...

"Please...I've always dreamt of hearing you say it to me. Even if you don't mean it Sakura, just say it, I won't ask you again." He looked her deep into her eyes, sliding his nose close against hers, brushing his lips against hers barely.

She felt so weak under his gaze, and she couldn't help but do as he said, so before he kissed her she said to him.

"I love you Naruto..."

And mostly likely...

She meant it.

A/N: GAH! LOL I couldn't help but write this. I was looking EVERYWHERE for a story that had some kinda like romance with naruto and sakura, cept all the ones I found had sasuke and naruto gay, or maybe naruto and sakura had sex in like the first friggin chapter! NYAH! NO MORE GAY SASUKE OR SAKURA SEX IN FIRST CHAPPIE! I hope you like, review if you want me to make some more scenes that I would like to see, if you want to see a scene request it to me, k? THIS IS NOT A STORY! 


	4. I Can't Love

My First Naruto Fic. Everything you want to see that no one else will write! I'm tired of fics always going straight to teh sex. What about the cute moments that happen like 5 years before or some shit?

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Naruto. I Just Like The Show

:I Can't Love:

The night air was cool against his skin, and the wind ruffled his hair as a mother would to a child. He liked nights like this. Being alone and staring up at the night sky, knowing he was the most powerful being, besides Naruto of course, it was nights like this that made him want to...

Kill.

"Its been awhile since I've seen blood." Gaara said to himself as he disapeared into the darkness by gracefully jumping off the high rooftop he stood upon.

Sakura sighed. She tried sleeping but she couldn't, something made her feel edgy.

Trying to rid this feeling, she snuck out of her house through her window and decieded to take a little midnight stroll. It was pretty cold outside, and this made Sakura shivver and wonder why she didn't think ahead and bring a sweater.

She walked around the city and everything felt so...haunting...

'I have nothing else better to do, so I'll walk outside the city.' Sakura thought to herself as she stepped outside the city gates. The music the crickets and other insects were making was very relaxing. She liked nights like this. Being alone and staring up at the night sky, knowing she had this moment all to herself. It was nights like this that made her wish she had a...

Boyfriend.

Sakura sweatdroped at her current train of thought. Boyfriend? Hmm...

A noise behind her made her gasp. It sounded like a tree branch or twig breaking...and soon after, were footsteps.

Readying a Kunai, she casually kept walking. She didn't want to alert them she knew of their presence so she didn't pick up her pace or slow it down. But they did. It sounded like six guys, for their footsteps were in seperate beats. She mentally cursed, wondering how the hell is she going to get out of this one? If its just robbers she'll be okay, but if their ninja shes screwed.

Finally she just stoped.

There was rustling in the trees, and then the trees around her started to shake. Sakuras eyes went wide. The ground beneath her started to move and she looked down to see sand moving in all directions.

Sand and blood went splurting from the trees and the screams of pain and agony of men could be heard from just a little ways from where she was.

A few specks landed on her face.

"OOoh...this is a bad time to be walking around by yourself at night little girl." The leader of the gang of robbers snickered. They made sure to terrify the girl by making her think there was people behind her, then give her sudden relief of being alone.

"Boss, I can't wait to---"

"Quiet!" He hissed to one of them. "we will attack her soon, just give it a little more suspence."

"Uh...boss..." One of the other members of the group started to say, with fear evident in his voice.

"I said shut up!" The leader turned around and saw what looked to be a kid standing in the middle of the group. He was around five seven, short flame colored hair, and piercing eyes. He narrowed his eyes. "Boy what the fuck do you think your..."

The boy was gone.

'Heh. Typical.'

He looked at his men and he saw them stare at him in horror, then fall on their faces trying to run away. In a swift motion, sand started to wrap around his neck and choke him slowly.

"Behind you."

The man tried to scream but he couldn't even breathe. Sand started to spew from all directions heading towards his men. From a distance he could see his men from the other side of the forest become covered in sand and suffocated as he was at the moment.

"Sorry. This ones mine."

Soon he couldn't see and he felt his body become compressed with sand, a deathly tightness consumed him.

"Desert Funeral."

"I know your there." She said a bit to herself.

And turned around.

"What do you want?" She yelled with venom in her voice, but her last word died in her throat when she looked around and no one was there. 'Was I just imagining things?...' Sakura said to herself. She felt her face and looked at her fingers seeing fresh dark blood. 'Guess not...'

He gently blew air into her ear from behind to alert her of his presence.

She slowly turned around once more and was greeted with cold jade eyes. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with fear and began to tremble. She was all by herself, alone in this forest, alone with...Gaara.

'I want to run...I can't...I can't move...' She looked him deep in his eyes and she saw something in them...it looked like to her...interest maybe? Did he like how he was making her feel right now? Was he some kind of sadist?

"I wanted blood." He started saying, looking down at his hands covered in them. "I killed them." He steped a bit closer to her and she looked up at him in complete and utter terror.

"Are...are you going to kill me?" Maybe he killed them so he could have the sick pleasure of killing her? She was horrified from the thought.

He got a bit closer to her, and suddenly she found enough strength to move.

"NO! stay BACK!" She clenched her eyes shut and she aimed, stabbing him with the kunai. She felt something smooth creep up her hand and she opened her eyes to see it covered in sand. A part of his body where she tried to stab was covered in sand.

He grabed her wrist suddenly and squeezed it tightly tossing it to the side. He got just a bit closer to her, close enough so that their noses were almost touching. The way she was looking at him was filled with pain, fear, terror, horror. She whimpered against his touch.

"Are you really that afraid of me?"

She gasped and looked into his eyes. He felt nothing. His face was completely emotionless.

"y...yes..." She whispered weakly.

He droped his hand from her wrist and turned to walk away.

"Thank you...for saving my life..." She said quietly.

He stoped and turned to look at her once more, then he disappeared.

She couldn't get him out of her mind.

It had been over a week since she last saw the red headed sand nin.

It was a really strange and new feeling. Everything reminded her of him, she just couldn't stop thinking about that night. After he left her there she stood exactly where she had been when he disappeared, for a long while.

Was this love? Lust maybe? She didn't know. The only time she ever felt this way was with Sasuke. But Sasuke felt nothing, he showed no emotion towards her excpet disgust, hatred, and annoyance.

She found herself daydreaming about him while she was eating with her family. Her mother asked her what was bothering her but she said she was just deep in thought. Her parents never really cared about her personal life, so it was left at that.

Naruto was the first to notice the change in the usually cheerful Sakura. They were on their way to a mission, Naruto, Sakua, and Sasuke. Kakashi, late as usual, told them ahead of time to just go on without him and he'd show when he was done helping a little kid with his homework.

'That Kakashi...' Sakura mentally sighed. 'Whenever hes gone something bad happands, and then he appears when you least expect it. Kinda like...'

"HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and jumped her.

"Naruto! What is it?" She groaned with a annoyance at her friends usual hyperness and ever lasting enthusiasim.

"Ano...Sakura-chan...you've seemed a bit distant today. Are you okay?" Naruto asked in a slight pout. Sakura smiled to herself. 'At least someone cares...'

"Yeah, I dunno whats wrong with me. Just one of those days I guess." Sakura tried to smile for Naruto. I guess it was a success because he smiled back and ran off ahead of her and Sasuke.

"Oi." Sakura turned around wide eyed at Sasuke. He actually SAID SOMETHING!

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tried to smile at him too, but she found this to be more difficult then the smile she faked for Naruto.

"Whats wrong with you?" Sasuke said in a cool tone. It didn't sound like he was concerned, more like curious. Sakura looked away from him for a minute. She started to walk again and she turned her head slightly to reply.

"Since when do you care about whats wrong with me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said half to him, half to herself. He looked just slightly taken aback at the coldness of her tone when she said 'Sasuke-kun'. There was something more to her words. Sasuke didn't actually care, he just said it because he was bored and really had nothing else to do. He wanted to get this mission done as soon as possible so he could go back to train some more. These missions were getting annoying. Just a waste of time.

Nothing else was said as they finished there mission of taking a scroll from the Hokage and giving it to someone important to another village. They returned shortly after completing the mission and went there seperate ways for that day.

The sun was warm and a slight breeze was felt against her skin. There was a beautiful sunset. The sky was painted orange, yellow, pink and a bit of purple.

"Mmm...you know what would be a good place to be at right now?" Sakura asked herself. "On top of my favorite building." Konoha hospital. It had an overview of the entire village and it would give her a excellent view of the sunset. Sakura made her way there and climbed the stairs to the top of the building.

Opening up the door to the roof, she let another breeze brush against her face, and she inhaled deeply closing her eyes.

She opened them again and found another figure on top of the roof.

He turned to look at her with his cold trademark jade eyes.

"G...Gaara..." She managed to choke out.

He turned to look at the sunset again. With his back in her direction he sat on the edge of the roof, legs dangling off the side. Sakura felt a chill run through her body, and got a slight rush of adreniline. Slowly, she walked towards him and sat down just a ways from him, maybe a foot or two.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and then she turned slightly to look at him better. He stared at the sunset, his face a bit blank, or straight if you will. She had no way to tell what he was thinking.

He looked at her from the corner of his crystal clear jade eyes. Quickly she looked away, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she broke the silence and began to talk to him.

"I've been thinking of you..." She said softly.

He looked at her again, a curious look upon his face.

"Gaara...for some reason...I can't stop thinking about..." She looked at him, a tenderness in her eyes. "you..."

He looked a bit suprised, and he looked away from her, staring at the sunset once again. There was a strange and awkward silence among them the two of them. Another wind began blowing from the east, and rustled their hair gently.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I just couldn't get you out of my mind. All I did was think about you. You were everywhere to me, I wanted to see you again after that night...for some reason...after that night, the way you looked at me changed how I felt about you completely. Your eyes...they did something to me...after thinking about it some more...I realized...I had fallen in love with you." Sakura by now was completely red. She couldn't believe she had said those things to him.

Shyly she turned to look at him again and he was looking at her as if she was naked or something. Their eyes locked at they stared at one another for what seemed like eternity. Sakura for a moment couldn't breathe, but found slight relief when he looked her up and down then looked away from her again.

A silence was upon them again, and the air was so heavy she felt she could cut it clean with a butter knife. Soon the sun went down again, and the sky was a shade of purple and blue. It was a long while since anything was spoken. Sakura felt maybe she should go until he suprised her by talking.

"I can't love." He said with a bit of...sadness?

"...What?" Sakura replyed. 'Thats a dumb response' she thought to herself.

"I don't feel anything except pleasure from killing people. And pain. Those are the only feelings I have." Sakura felt her face form a frown. "Love someone who can return your feelings."

"Please...don't say that." Sakura felt herself tremble. "Don't push me away so easily. Gaara...I will be willing to wait for you, and be with you, you don't have to love me. I've done it before...I'm faithful and loyal. Let me stay with you."

Gaara knew something went on between Sasuke and Sakura, but he really didn't care. Most likely the cold Uchiha had shown no emotions towards Sakura except negative ones. Their love was one - sided.

"Why are you willing to do that?" Gaara replyed, after awhile of thinking.

"Be...Because I love you."

That certainly wasn't an answer he was expecting. Especially such a simple one.

"I doubt you would do such a thing for someone like me." Gaara said with what looked like a small smirk on his face.

"You think so lowly of me." She said with a whisper.

Gaara glanced at her and noticed her eyes were filling up with tears. He suddenly felt something he had never felt before. He was sad? Because of the way she reacted to his words? No. Impossible. But he had to admitt he felt just a bit something for her. Or else he would of killed her when he thirst for blood on that night.

He uncrossed his arms and gave a mental sigh.

"I don't care if you stay with me. Do as you wish." That was the most posititve answer she would ever get from Gaara. She looked up into his eyes a bit shocked at his words. Sakura smiled warmly at Gaara and looked into the sky with him. The moon was now visable, and stars litered the sky.

Without a second thought of what she was doing, she moved closer to him, close enough so that their shoulders were almost touching. In a gentle motion, she moved her hand so it was on top of his and she rested her fingers inbetween his own.

Gaara tensed for a moment, but then he relaxed, and stared at the head that was now resting slightly on his shoulder.

He could get used to this...

A/N: Awww...Isn't that sweet? I hope y'all enjoyed it. I'll make more later. JA NE! REVIEW REVIEW! 


	5. Your Weakness

A/N: I got in trouble so I can't use the pc as often as I would like, I'll try writing as much as I can. This was a fic that was requested. I hope you like this Flame-Kunoichi! Thank you all of you for the wonderful reviews. I'll get started right away on the fics requested, I'm just slow -- Also, I was listening to the song One Word by Kelly osbourne when I was writing this. So if u want to, go ahead and listen to it too when your reading? And thankies my baby for reviewing :X for you too.

Some limey moments, I've never done this before so I dunno what to call it

I don't think I have done this tho yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned this show I would certainly not be writing fanfiction, I'd be making more and more Naruto episodes with SASUKE AND ITACHI PAIRINGS! cough hack Riiight...

:Your Weakness:

He could sense he was near and he felt the anger burn inside of him. He had looked for the raven haired boy for years, and he always seemed to get away from him, This time, he wouldn't let him. He wouldn't let Sasuke have the pleasure of thinking he was stronger than Naruto. This time, he would prove him wrong, and he WILL take him back to Konoha.

He practicly flew through the trees as he felt His aura surround a clearing that was close to where he was. It had been awhile since he saw the raven haired boy. Adrenaline rushed through his body. Sasuke had grown stronger, Naruto knew that. But he also had gotten stronger, he trained everyday, practicing new jutsus, learning from Kakashi and Ero Sennin. He could control his Kyuubi chakra more perfectly now, his attacks were more deadly now.

He felt more confident as he jumped closer to the forest clearing, knowing what was awaiting him there. Soon it came into view, and he jumped into a bush and concealed himself from anyones view. Hesitantly, he looked around, and saw him. Him. There standing in the middle of this meadow like place, waiting for him.

Naruto very quietly moved from his current place and walked out into the middle of the clearing, the wind playing with his hair as one of the biggest events of his life played out before him. His black hair, slighty longer than from the last time he saw it, cascaded to his shoulders, silky whisps flying around his face. Slowly, he turned around, blazing Sharingan piercing Narutos soul. He looked so powerful and mighty. His aura was dark and serous. Narutos eyes narrowed at Sasukes own as his own eyes turned into a fiery red. His Kyuubi Chakra surrounding himself, as he readied one of his most powerful attacks.

Two balls of swirling red chakra started to form into the palms of his hands. Sasuke started to ready two Chidoris, his hands turning a bright silver from all of the chakra being forced into his hands. The Chakra in the air from the two boys was so great that the clouds started to fill the sky, and the skys turned a dark shade of purple. Hatred and anger filled the air as the two started to walk closer to each other, soon quickining their pace and running at each other.

Naruto and Sasuke both were now both sprinting towards one another, yelling in a warrior like cry, clashing into each other. Sasuke grabed Narutos arm and forced one into the ground, causing a huge hole on Earths soil. Naruto backfliped and kicked Sasuke in a flash to the face, but Sasuke used one of his Chidoris to block the attack and it blasted Naruto, forcing him back at incredible speeds. Sasuke smirked at his move, but was shocked to find only a log floating in the air before him.

Soon he panicked and looked around him, then looking up and got a punch to the face. Naruto had concentrated chakra into his hand so the blow was powerful, making Sasuke loose his balance and crash into the ground. Naruto was about to land on him, but he rolled over and while he got up, kicked Naruto in his side, also with concentrated chakra to his foot. Naruto was sent flying, and Sasuke got up quickly to run after his form.

Naruto, or what he thought was Naruto, went 'POOF' in the air, and disappeared. Sasuke punched behind him and he felt his fist connect with flesh. Turning around he saw Naruto, face to face. With a yell they were now head to head, in a painful crush of skulls. Sasuke doubled over holding his bleeding head, while Naruto got on the side of him and slamed his elbow and his full weight into Sasukes back.

Sasuke looked up into Narutos eyes and Naruto didn't see the familiar crimson red. instead his eyes were black and bright with amber. He reached up and grabed Naruto by his collar, holding him up in the air with ease.

Naruto struggled and clawed at Sasukes hands, failing to make the Prodigy drop him. Sasukes death glare on the boy soon turned to a curious gaze. Naruto was smirking at him.

"Your still weak as ever Naruto. Why do you look at me with such confidence, when it seems you have already lost?"

"I still have one thing up my sleeve Sasuke bastard." Naruto spat out as Sasukes grip on his neck tightened.

"And what is that?" Sasuke replyed, holding him higher into the air.

"Oh..nothing...Sasuke - chan..."

Wait hold on a second...

Did he just call him Sasuke-CHAN!

"What did you say?" Sasuke snarled as he threw Naruto, watching him fall to the ground. Slowly, Naruto got up and threw a fast kunai Sasukes way.

"You heard me Sasuke-chan."

Sasukes face twitched as Naruto added the chan with his name. Yes, his plan was working. He thought about this for awhile, a way to get Sasuke back. When he really thought about it, everything he did seemed to irritate Sasuke. His voice, his face, the way he acted. His personality, his fighting styles. Nothing was good enough and he annoyed Sasuke to the point of him wanting to beat the living shit out of him. And alot of times he did.

If he was mockingly loving to Sasuke, it would get him so pissed his attacks would have too much haste and he'd be too predictable. Thus making him easier to take down.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto made over 60 clones of himself everywhere. Sasuke didn't think twice as he jumped into the forest again, concealing himself from all the clones.

'Shit! I didn't think Naruto would do this. This is so confusing...' Naruto threw another Kunai his way. He already knew where he was. 'I don't know what he'll do next. This was probably part of his plan.'

"SASUKE-CHAN! Come out here and fight me!"

"Sasuke-chan...I miss you...why did you leave?"

"Sasuke-chan! Sasuke-chan!"

"Sasuke-chan I need a hug."

"Sasuke-chan I LOVE what you've done with your hair!"

"Sasuke-chan you've gotten more muscular since the last time I saw you!"

"Sasuke-chan your so sexy!"

Sasuke sweatdroped at the last comment. 'Sexy?' This was getting too werid.

Suddenly he felt himself flush from anger. Did Naruto think he was gay or something? Did he think this charm would work against him? No, he was Uchiha Sasuke. The Prodigy child. He wouldn't be defeated with such childish moves.

He got an idea.

'Two can play at this game.' Sasuke thought to himself as he jumped out of the tree, his strategy already worked out.

"Naruto-chan..."

'What the hell?' Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke stare at him seductively.

"Black looks good on you. I like your new outfit..." Sasuke got closer to Naruto and fingered the new material Naruto used for his outfit. "Well I like everything about you." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Pushing him away he threw a Kunai in Sasukes direction, but he dodged easily.

"Whats the matter Naruto-chan?" Sasuke dodged three kunai shot his way and he launched another one towards Naruto.

"Nothing! I'm suprised at how weak you are! I thought you'd be stronger than this Sasuke-chan!" Naruto readied another Rasengan into his palm and in a flash appeared behind Sasuke. "RASENGAN!"

Sasuke looked shocked for a moment but he landed a high kick to Narutos face and spun him in the air as he fell to the ground. He wasn't left unharmed as Narutos Rasengan hit him as well, but he was able to fend off most of the blow. His clothes were ripped a bit from the blast, but other than that he didn't have much visable damage on his body.

"You look hot in ripped clothes Sasuke-chan." Naruto ran towards Sasuke, and when he was close enough, jumped in the air and made the hand formations for his Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Three clones appeared in the air, and all three of them took out three Kunais and threw them at deadly speeds towards Sasuke.

He steped to the side and jumped backwards. Doing a backflip, with one hand he twisted himself to the right dodging another Kunai. He rolled backwards and threw two kunai Narutos way. The sharp object ripped through his shoulder and made a deep gash on his clothing. Blood was seen dripping down his arm and he smirked at the raven haired boy.

"Nice move Sasuke-chan." Naruto started running towards Sasuke, but Sasuke stayed where he was, small smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just too good like that." Sasuke made a pelvic thrust in Narutos direction, and gave him a wink. Naruto made a move to punch Sasuke in the face but he blocked it, and with his other hand he hit and elbowed the blonde in the stomache.

"Not good enough Sasuke-chan!"

Getting on the ground he made a spin kick to knock Sasuke on the ground. His move was successful, and the Uchiha landed on the ground with a hard thud. Quickly, Naruto jumped on top of him and pinned him down.

"Gotcha."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura burst into Tsunade-samas room, practicly shoving the guards away from the door. Tsunade was asleep on her desk again, like she always is. But with how much commotion Sakura was making, sleep was impossible at the moment.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade thought nothing would be important enough to wake her up from badly needed sleep. She wiped the drool off her face as Sakura began to speak.

"Naruto! He ran after Sasuke, he said he felt his presence near by, and he took off after him. I couldn't stop him, I didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to come and tell you guys. So I came here!" Sakura was freaking out and Tsunade had suprise written all over her face. For six years, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, plus a whole Anbu squad looked around everywhere, trying to find Sasukes where - abouts. But no one could find even a little bit of information of the boy.

"Tsunade, please, tell me what should I do?" Sakura had a sad look on her face for a moment, but then new found determination.

"Go find Kakashi, bring him here. When you find him Sakura, tell him about this. I'll give you both the mission of finding Sasuke and Naruto."

"There not enough time! I have to go now!" Sakura ran out of the room, most likely going off to find the two boys.

"Shit..."

"Hokage-sama?" One of the guards walked up to the blonde.

"Send a ANBU squad with her. She'll need alot of help to bring those two back safely."

"Yes Ma'am." The nin disapeared.

For now, nothing else could be done. All she could do is pray that they were alright, and hopefully not about to kill each other.

Naruto had Sasuke pinned on the ground, his knees on each side of his legs, and his arms pinned on each side of his head.

"Eh, you just wanted to get me in this position from the beginning huh Naruto-chan?" Sasuke knew this was getting a bit too far. But...he was enjoying every second of it. He didn't want to admitt it...but he liked this. Having Naruto hold him like this. Wait, what is he thinking? Thats sick! He can't do this.

Naruto saw all the mixed emotions on Sasukes face. Sasuke knew he shouldn't act like this in front of him. What would he think? Wait, why should he care what Naruto thought of him? GAH! This is too confusing!

He saw Sasuke tense from beneath him but relax after a moment. Then Sasuke gave him a look. Naruto tried to figure him out but then suddenly he realised. Was...was he...challanging him?

"Enough of the stupid game Sasuke. Do you know what you put everyone through? Everyone was worried sick about you! We spent years trying to find you, we did everything we could. Even telling us you were alright and alive would of been enough to satisfy all of us. But you don't even feel a thing."

"Your right, I don't, and I don't care." Naruto lifted Sasuke up from the ground and shoved him back down forcefully.

"Why do you have to act like that? Your such a fucking bastard! I hate you!"

Hmm...those words stung. Just a little.

Sasuke kneed Naruto off him and then rolled him over, so he was on top.

"You don't know anything Dobe. I did all this for a reason. I left all of you for a reason, I let all of you search for me and find nothing for a reason. If you guys had no hope of finding me and if there was no hope left for me, you would all forget about me and leave me alone. You all should learn to mind your own fucking business. I wanted to get stronger in my own way, and not follow the path my brother made for me."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke slammed him into the ground as Naruto did to him.

"No! Shut up and listen to me. Your so ignorant of everything. You don't understand, I live for one reason and one reason only. I'm an avenger, I was born to kill my brother. No one, not even you, is going to stop me. I can't live some happy life with all of you in Konoha. Things can't be the way you all want it to be. Like some happy fucking fairy tale."

"Sasuke..." Naruto managed to choke out under the boys murderous glare. "You..you said you didn't want to follow the path your brother made for you. By leaving Konoha, being a missing nin, and doing everything he wants you to, no matter what you say your still following his path. Your going to kill him, and then be miserable afterwards. Your being a hypocrite without even knowing it!-"

He was stoped by a blow to his face.

"Stupid dobe. Stupid stupid..." Sasuke trailed off and he leaned down to Narutos face. "After everything I say to you, how I treat you, everyone, you still want me to come back with you to Konoha?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

Naruto looked away from him.

"Look at me." Sasuke let go of one of his hands and grabed his chin, forcing Naruto to look up at him. He stared at his clear blue eyes, then without knowing what he was doing, he trailed his hand up to his cheek and brushed it softly.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Narutos. After staring into his wide blue eyes once more, he pressed his lips on his.

Naruto looked up into Sasukes closed eyes. This was so shocking to him. He had no idea that he felt this way about him. Adrenaline rushed through his body again as he felt Sasukes tounge brush inbetween his lips, seeking entrance. He opened his mouth, giving it to him, and closed his eyes. Sasukes body rested on his own and he kissed him passionately. His breathing sped up as Sasukes hand trailed down his neck to his chest, finding the zipper on his jacket.

He let go of his other wrist, letting Naruto be able to wrap his arms around his waist. He pressed Sasukes body on his more, turning his head slightly, deepening the kiss. Naruto knew what he was trying to do, so he let go of Sasukes waist, and started to unzipp the jacket for him. Pushing it off his shoulders, and freeing his arms from the heavy material, he put his arm around Sasukes waist once more. Using his free hand, he touched Sasukes neck softly, then brushed his fingers through his silky strands of hair.

After leaving Naruto breathless, Sasuke got up and straddled Naruto. He put his hands crossing on each side of the bottom of his shirt and took it off, tossing it to the side. Leaning down again he kissed Naruto more roughly, leaving the blondes lips red and sore.

Sasuke grabed Naruto and made him lean up, removing his black tank top. His lips left Narutos and he trailed kisses down his jaw to his chest. Naruto started to fumble with the zipper on Sasukes pants. Sasuke put his hand on Narutos and helped him pull it down.

Naruto moaned as Sasukes lips found his again.

"Sasuke..."

'Naruto! Sasuke! I hope they are okay!' Sakura on her way out of the village, found Hinata, and asked her to join her in the search for Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata blushed, but followed Sakura anyway. Sakura knew her Byakugan would come in handy.

"There!" Hinata yelled, straining her eyes to look into the distance. "I see two figures. Its probably Naruto and Sasuke!"

Sakura, Hinata, and the Anbu squad close behind them, sped up there pace in hopes of getting there before anything bad happands. Soon they both saw the clearing up in the distance, and stoped before they landed in front of it.

"Wait, I hear something..." Sakura jumped in front and motioned for the others to follow. She heared Narutos voice and smiled for not hearing anything that would say they were fighting each other till they were both a bloody pulp.

Sakura jumped into the clearning and her eyes went wide.

"Sasuke..."

"OMG SASUKE!"

Immediately Sasukes lips left Narutos and he jumped off the blonde.

"Ack! Sakura!" Naruto rolled over and grabed his jacket, covering himself.

Sakura suddenly remembered Hinata and she yelled after the girl. "HINATA, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! HIDE IN THE BUSHES, DON'T LOOK! COVER YOUR EARS!" The poor girl! She had it bad for Naruto and it would devastate her if she found out he was gay!

Oh my GOD! Even worse! Sasukes gay! And him and Naruto were almost about to have!---...

Seeexxx...

"SASUKE...I'M GLAD YOUR SAFE AND ALL BUT THIS IS JUST...OMG I'M GOING TO BE SICK." Sakura ran back into the forest, grabing Hinata on her way out of the clearing. Hinata looked behind her, and her eyes went wide.

"What was Naruto-kun doing with Sasuke? Hes..." She blushed. "Half naked!"

"Um, nothing Hinata! Lets just go and run as far as we can !"

Back at the Clearing...

The whole Anbu squad stood shocked at the site in front of them.

"Thats the Prodigy kid?"

"Who would of thought him and the Kyuubi were Homos?"

Sasuke and Naruto were both flushed red.

"WERE NOT GAY IT WAS JUST IN THE MOMENT!"

One of them smirked. "Sure kid, thats what they ALL say.

Soon they all left and Naruto and Sasuke were left alone in the middle of the clearing, half naked and still panting from the events that took place before. Both of them were silent, sudden realization of what they were doing hit them and they turned even redder, if possible, then they were five minutes ago.

Another minute passed.

"Hey...Sasuke..." Naruto nudged the raven haired boy.

"...What?" He replyed.

"Want to continue where we left off?"

"Sure."

A/N: Hehe...I got a lil carried away with this story. I hope you all like! Review Review Reviewww...I'm hungry I need REVIEWS! Think of the Cookie Monster, cept with reviews. 


End file.
